Little Promise
by ai2 lucky
Summary: " Lucy..berjanjilah, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." " Eh? kata-kata itu ..." " Nat-su." pada akhirnya sebuah ikatan janji antara Lucy dan Natsu akan membawa suatu keajaiban, bagaimana hal tersebut dapat terjadi? kekuatan cinta merekalah yang akan menjawabnya.
1. Chapter 1

Oii, kembali lagi bersama saya sang Author Amatiran..hahaha

Sebenernya udah dapet ide untuk cerita baru si, tapi aku masih belum menemukan judul yang pas buat ceritaku ini.. jadi untuk sementara mau publish ulang cerita yang lama, soalnya waktu itu bener-bener berantakan banget format ketikannya dan ada beberapa teks yang harus diedit lagi..hehehe xp

Oke langsung aja ya, enjoy for reading...

* * *

**Disclaimer : paman Hiro Mashima**

**a/n : NaLu n beberapa tokoh fairy tail lainnya**

**Warning : Siapkanlah tisue sebelum membaca fic ini..hehehe**

**Little Promise**

* * *

**Episode 1**

" Luce, lebih baik kita sampai disini saja ya."

Lucy diam tak berkutik di tengah derasnya hujan, ia sedikitpun tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang sangat ia cintai begitu mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar.

" T-tapi kenapa?" Lucy masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

" Tidak ada gunanya kalau hubungan kita terus berlanjut, ini demi kebaikan kita Luce."

" L-lalu apa artinya semua janji yang pernah kau minta padaku? Aku tidak mau." Lucy masih bersikeras mempertahankan hubungannya.

" Gomenne Luce, aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu." Ucapan dari lelaki itu seakan menjadi pedang di hati Lucy, Lucy hanya menunduk pasrah.

**Plek**

" Eh?" Lucy hanya tercengang, ketika tangan besar menepuk kepalanya pelan.

" Percayalah Luce, aku pasti akan menepati janji itu. Kau pun harus begitu."

" Natsu." Gumam Lucy, namun Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang ia paksakan kemudian menatap Lucy sedih sebelum ia bergumam pelan " Gomene Lucy." Natsu pergi meninggalkan Lucy, bersama hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu dari akhir hubungan mereka.

" Natsu." gumam Lucy dengan mulai menitikan air mata.

Lucy mulai menangis, sayangnya tak ada yang tau akan hal ini kecuali hujan. Hari ini hujan begitu bersahabat untuk Lucy, ia menjadi teman yang mau menghapus air mata Lucy tanpa pamrih. Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan terburuknya, dengan beban di pikirannya.

**Juvia POV**

Huaaahh..hujan, aku senang sekali akhirnya hujan turun juga setelah beberapa pekan ini cuaca begitu terik. Aku berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Magnolia menikmati sejuknya air hujan, bersama payung imut nan lucu yang selalu ku bawa. Saat akan melewati taman, aku melihat perempuan berambut blonde dengan lambang fairy tail berwarna pink di punggung telapak tangan kanannya, berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

" Lucy-san." Aku menghampiri Lucy untuk memastikannya.

" Juvia?" Lucy menatapku ketika aku menghampirinya.

" Lucy-san? Ada apa? Kenapa kau main hujan-hujanan?" Ucapku dengan mengarahkan payungku kepadanya.

" Tidak usah Juvia, nanti malah kau yang kehujanan." Lucy memberontak ketika aku hendak memayunginya.

" Lucy-san lupa? Juvia ini adalah air, jadi Lucy-san tidak perlu khawatir pada Juvia." Balasku yang akhirnya membuat Lucy menerima payung milikku.

" Terima kasih Juvia." Ucap Lucy dengan wajah sedih.

" Juvia senang bisa membantu Lucy-san." Balasku dengan senyuman.

" _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lucy-san?_" Aku hanya menatap Lucy di sepanjang perjalanan.

**Normal POV**

" Wah akhirnya tuan putri sudah tiba, pangeran sudah menunggumu lho.. dari tadi." Ledek Evergreen, saat Juvia membuka pintu guild bersama Lucy di belakangnya.

" Lucy?Kenapa kau basah begini?" Ucap Erza khawatir.

" Lucy-san baik-baik saja?" Wendi ikut khawatir, sedangkan Natsu yang tiba duluan di guild hanya diam memperhatikan Lucy.

" Gomene minna, aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Balas Lucy dengan wajah yang sedih.

" Bertengkar lagi? Huh?" Tanya Cana yang membuat Lucy semakin terpuruk.

" Juvia sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

" Juvia juga tidak mengerti Gray-sama..Lucy sudah seperti itu, saat Juvia bertemu dengannya di taman." Balas Juvia.

" Lucy, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dulu ya..jangan sampai sakit." Ucap Mira menasehati.

Tanpa menjawab Lucy pun pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, Gray yang masih penasaran akan sikap Lucy langsung menghampiri Natsu.

" Oii, Flame Head..kenapa dengan Tuan putrimu?" Gray menatap Natsu dengan tatapan ingin tau.

" Jangan sebut DIA tuan putriku.." Natsu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, Gray pun semakin bingung melihat sikapnya.

" Huh? Kalian bertengkar lagi ya?"

" Bukan urusanmu Ice Brain." Natsu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar guild.

" Huh? Kenapa dia?" Macao menghampiri Gray, yang masih terpaku melihat reaksi dari Natsu.

" Natsu-nii, di luar masih hujan. Sebaiknya kau menunggu sampai hujan reda." Teriak Romeo. Natsu hanya menoleh ke arah Romeo, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Lucy keluar dari ruang ganti.

**DEG!**

Natsu menatap tajam ke arah Lucy, tapi Lucy tak dapat membalas tatapan itu ia hanya diam tak bergeming. Semua mage fairy tail tampak heran melihat sikap mereka berdua yang begitu dingin, sebelumnya walaupun bertengkar mereka tidak pernah bersikap dingin seperti ini. Melihat Lucy, Natsu pun pergi keluar guild.

**Lissana POV**

_Sebenarnya ada apa ya dengan Natsu dan Lucy? Apa jangan-jangan hubungan mereka telah... Ah tidak mungkin..aku ini berfikir apa sih..._

Aku melihat Natsu dari belakang meja bar, memandangi Lucy dengan tatapan yang begitu menyeramkan bagiku. Bahkan sampai sang Titania Erza pun, tak berkutik melihat tatapan Natsu yang seperti itu. Natsu pergi meninggalkan Guild setelah melihat Lucy yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

" Haah" Lucy menghela Nafas sebentar " Aku sudah putus dengan Natsu." Lanjutnya, sebelum mage dalam guild bertanya. Semua begitu terkejut tak percaya, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir kami. Semua mage terdiam, masih mencerna perkataan Lucy.

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH...APAAAAAAAAA?" Teriak semua mage bersamaan.

" Aku tidak tau kenapa.. karena ia tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas." Lucy berusaha tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas kalau ia begitu amat sangat sedih akan hal ini.

" Lu-chan..sabar ya." Hibur Levy.

" Hmm.." Balas Lucy tak bersemangat.

" Lucy..hei." Erza menepuk pundak Lucy pelan, saat melihat Lucy mulai menangis, Lucy hanya menyambutnya dengan memeluk Erza.

" Huaa...Juvia terharu." Juvia ikut menangis, bahkan Elf-niichan juga ikut terharu melihat kesedihan yang terjadi di dalam Guild.

" A-aku.. tidak mau seperti ini...Hiks." Gumam Lucy, masih memeluk Erza.

" Lucy." Gumam Gray dengan menepuk kepala Lucy pelan, Lucy semakin pecah dalam tangisannya. Wendy, Levy, Juvia dan Erza pun berusaha untuk membuat Lucy tenang.

_Menangislah Lucy, menangislah sepuasnya..kami siap untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu, kapanpun dan dimanapun saat kau membutuhkan kami. Jangan khawatir, masih ada hari esok untukmu._

*** Bersambung ***

* * *

Sampai disini dulu ya..

maaf kalo disini Natsu terlihat jahat.. # Natsu Pundung # ( Author : Hieee, Gomen-nasaii Natsu # Ngebujuk Natsu pake permen#)

Natsu : Wokeh # acung jempol sambil makan permen # ( Author : _cih, aturan tadi aku kasih cabe rawit aja..kan gak harus beli # _sweatdrop #) -_-"

Oke untuk next episode...

**" _Hei Natsu, apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kenapa kau memutuskan Lucy begitu saja?"_**

**" _Bukan urusanmu."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, _minna-san..._

Bales Riview aja deh..

**Hinagiku** : Iya maaf..tak bermaksud membuat para penggemar Nalu kecewa ko, makasih udah Riview.

**Azhelic** : Inikan cerita yang dulu..tapi di publish lagi..hehe tapi ada banyak perubahan sii..hehe oke makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak di kotak riview aku..

**Bjtatihowo** : Hehe, benarkah-benarkah? Anda akan sedia menanti? Oke tunggu 7 tahun lagi ya untuk chapter selanjutnya..hohoho..makasih udah riview..

**Fathiyah** : Hahaha..jangan dong, soalnya kamu tidak akan menang melawan Natsu..# dijitak Fathiyah # hehe xp..oke makasih riviewnya..

dan maaf buat penggemar Nalu yang lain kalau cerita ini membuat kalian kecewa..hiks hiks # Ngiris Bawang merah #

**Warning : Gajess, OOC, dll**

**Disclaimer : Paman Hiro Mashima..  
**

* * *

**Ai2 Lucky mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Little Promise~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Lucy,namun mata indah milik Lucy masih terlihat malas untuk melihat hari baru yang cerah. Lucy masih menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya, ia tidak mau keluar dari dalam kamarnya terlebih jika bertemu dengan Natsu. Mata Lucy masih sembab karena menangis semalaman, dan air mata Lucy masih terlihat di kedua sudut matanya.

_Natsu...kenapa hari ini kau tidak datang untuk menjemputku.._ iris karamel milik Lucy kembali mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening, Lucy teringat masa lalu ketika Natsu masih bersamanya saat Natsu datang ke apartemennya setiap hari, membangunkannya, bercanda bersamanya, namun bayangan itu dengan mudahnya tersingkir ketika Lucy mengingat perkataan Natsu semalam. Menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini adalah hal yang begitu singkat untuk Lucy, terlebih Natsu memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan yang tak jelas, itu membuat Lucy seperti bermimpi kalau ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya.

" Hiks.." Lucy masih terisak mengingat kejadian semalam.

" _Ohayo_, Lucy." Lucy terkejut ketika mendengar seseorang menyapanya, ia pun segera keluar dari selimutnya.

" Natsu.." Ucap Lucy tampak bersemangat walau matanya sembab.

**DEG!**

" Eh? Hmm..ternyata kau.." Lucy tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, ternyata laki-laki yang di hadapannya bukanlah Natsu.

" Lucy, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya pemuda dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, kembalilah." Ucap Lucy, kembali tak bersemangat.

" Aku khawatir denganmu tau, kau tidak pernah memanggilku sejak kau jadian dengan si rambut pink bodoh itu. Lagi pula aku keluar dengan kekuatan sihirku sendiri jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

" Jangan sebut Natsu BODOH, Loke." Lucy sangat marah akan ejekan Loki terhadap laki-laki yang sangat di cintainya.

" Kau masih bisa membelanya, setelah kau disakiti seperti semalam?Haah... Lucy..Lucy.. sepertinya Natsu itu cinta pertamamu ya?" Loki membalasnya dengan tenang, sambil menghela nafas.

Ucapan Loki membuat Lucy diam seribu bahasa, Lucy tak dapat membalas ucapan Loki. Lucy pun menundukkan wajahnya, hingga poninya menutupi matanya. Kedua tangan Lucy meremas selimut yang masih menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba cairan bening menetes ke tangan Lucy, Loki yang tak tega melihat Lucy seperti itu akhirnya menghampiri Lucy. " Gomene Loki." Gumam Lucy, setelah Loki duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

" Mau sampai kapan Kau seperti ini, Lucy? Hari sudah siang..pasti Erza dan yang lainnya sudah khawatir padamu..sebaiknya kau bergegaslah untuk ke guild." Balas Loki.

" I-itu tidak mungkin bagiku_" Ucap Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Loki.

" Kenapa tidak mungkin? Pintu Guild selalu terbuka untukmu Lucy." Potong Loki.

" A-aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu DIA." Balas Lucy, dengan menundukkan wajahnya tak membalas perkataan Lucy, ia mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud Lucy. Loki berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Lucy.

" Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan Gemini." Perintah Loki.

" Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy heran.

" Sudahlah, kau akan tau ini nanti."

" Baiklah..." Lucy merogoh tempat khusus untuk kunci-kunci spiritnya."_ terbukalah Gerbang _Pollux_ dan _Castor_.. Gemini." Ucap Lucy kemudian, dan keluarlah sosok wanita yang menyerupai Lucy. (nb: Pollux dan Castor itu adalah alfa dan betanya rasi Gemini...)

" Hai, Lucy." Sapa Gemini setelah keluar dari gerbangnya, Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak bersemangat.

" _Nee_.. Gemini, bisa bantu aku?" Ucap Loki.

" Apa itu, Leo-sama?" Gemini menatap Loki yang menghampiri dirinya, lalu Loki mendekatkan bibirnya ke sosok copian Lucy yaitu Gemini ( Hehehe..aku lupa gemini kalo manggil Loki itu apa..ampun ya reader xp)

" Psst pstt psttt" Loki membisikan rencananya di telinga Gemini. Lucy hanya menatap mereka penasaran, namun wajahnya tak bersemangat.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Gemini, yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

" T-tunggu Gemini...K-kau mau kemana?" Lucy berusaha untuk menahan Gemini, namun Loki mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan Lucy.

" Biarkan dia pergi, dan kau ikut aku." Loki pun menarik Lucy dengan paksa.

" T-tapi...Pi-piyama ini_" Lucy panik ketika Loki menarik tangannya menuju keluar apartemennya, sedangkan ia masih mengenakan piyamanya. ( piyamanya Lucy disini bukan piyama yang kaya kemeja putih itu ya..soalnyakan gak mungkin Lucy keluar apartemen pake baju tidur kaya gitu..hehehe)

" Sudahlah Lucy, kau tetap cantik walaupun mengenakan piyama." Potong Loki, tersenyum.

" Bukan begitu.. Aku malu, _Baka_!" Lucy mengemungkan pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah, malu akan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Loki pun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Lucy yang kekanak-kanakan, kemudian mengacak rambut kuning Lucy.

" Kyaaa..apa yang kau lakukan?jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Loke." Jerit Lucy kesal, lalu ia pun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan rona-rona merah di wajahnya.

" Hahaha..inilah Lucy yang aku kenal.." Loki menepuk kepala Lucy seperti seorang kakak, sambil tersenyum.

" Huuh." Lucy masih kesal, diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, hingga beberapa saat.

" Baik-baik, _Gomene Hime.._" Loki menyerah, karena Lucy tak menghiraukan candaannya.

" Jangan panggil aku begitu Loke, dan lagi wajahmu tak mengatakan kalau kau menyesal." Tiga sudut siku-siku di kepala Lucy mulai tumbuh, karena Loki meminta maaf dengan wajah mengejek.

" Ayee, _gomen-nasaii_." Loki meniru gaya Happy.

" _Dasar Playboy menyebalkan..kalau musuh, sudah ku bunuh dia._" Batin Lucy.

" Umm..ano, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

" Tentu saja ke tempat yang bisa membuatmu tenang." Balas Loki.

" Lalu? Buat apa kau menyuruhku memanggil Gemini?"

" Karena saat ini hanya dia yang bisa menggantikanmu, kau tidak ingin bertemu Natsu kan?" Lucy berhenti sejenak, membuat Loki menatapnya bingung.

"_Bagaimana bisa Loki memikirkan hal sejauh ini, bahkan aku saja tak terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu.."_

* * *

~**Fairy Tail**~

* * *

Guild Fairy Tail begitu hening, tidak seperti biasanya. Suasana tampak hening. Di sudut bagian kiri ruangan guild, seorang wanita berambut biru dengan bando orange yang terpasang cantik di rambutnya terlihat gelisah.

" Levi, memikirkan sesuatu? Ku lihat, kau tampak cemas." Ujar wanita berambut scarlet yang sedang asik memakan strawberry cakenya di meja bar.

" I-itu.. Lu-chan, tidak seperti biasanya..jam segini ia belum datang juga." Balas Levi, dengan wajah khawatir.

" Ara-ara..iya juga ya, tumben Lucy belum datang." Ucap mage cantik yang sering disapa sebagai Mirajane. Di sisi lain, di meja barisan tengah pemuda dengan mata onixnya sedang membenamkan wajahnya di meja tempat dia berada sekarang. Ia seperti tak peduli, namun diam-diam ia mendengarkan setiap detail pembicaraan Erza, Levi, dan Mira.

" Apa jangan-jangan sekarang Lucy sedang menangis ya?" Levi masih mengkhawatirkan Lucy.

" Jangan berfikir seperti itu Levy, Lucy pasti akan segera datang." Erza berusaha menenangkan Levy.

**Gray POV**

Arrrrggh..aku bosan, ingin pergi melakukan misi tapi semuanya sedang mencemaskan Lucy. Flame Head sepertinya juga sedang tak ada mood untuk diajak perang, guild benar-benar membosankan kalau seperti ini. Huaaahhh..aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi..ini semua gara-gara Flame Head, kenapa juga dia harus putus dengan Lucy?

" _**Hei Natsu, apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kenapa kau memutuskan Lucy begitu saja?**"_ Ingin sekali bicara seperti itu rasanya, tapi pasti dia akan menjawab _"** Bukan urusanmu.**"_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kesal.. ya sudahlah...

* * *

~ **Loki Lucy** ~

* * *

" Hatchii.."

" Hei Lucy..kau Flu?" Loki menatap serius Lucy.

" Seseorang sedang memujiku." Balas Lucy polos, Loki hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Ada apa?" Lucy melihat Loki yang sedang tertawa.

" Kau Lucu." Balas Loki, setelah itu perjalanan mereka kembali hening. " Ng..Oh iya!" Loki tersadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celananya.

" Apa itu?" Lucy heran melihat Loki mengeluarkan kertas berukuran 5x6 cm dari saku celananya.

" Ini cerita yang di buat oleh Virgo, mau dengar?" Tawar Loki, sambil menunjukan kertas yang di pegangnya kepada Lucy.

"_Kecil sekali ukuran kertasnya, cerita seperti apa yang di buat oleh Virgo di kertas sekecil itu ya_?" Batin Lucy.

.

.

.

" Haaahh.." Gray menghela nafas, tak bersemangat. Lalu seketika suasana Guild semakin mencekam, ketika mage petir datang memasuki guild. Awalnya ia yang baru kembali dari misinya tampak heran dengan suasana guild yang tenang. Saat melihat Natsu yang tak bersemangat, ia pun menghampirinya. Langkah mage petir itu terhenti, saat salah satu anggota Raijinshuu berambut hijau menarik lengannya. " Huh?" Mage petir muda itupun bertambah heran.

" Dia baru putus..lebih baik jangan di dekati." Saran pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, setelah berhasil membuat mage petir itu berhenti. Mendengar hal itu, mage petir itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia menyeringai, dan perlahan semakin mendekati Natsu yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Sadar seseorang mendekatinya, Natsu pun dengan malas mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menoleh.

" Laxus.." Natsu membelalakan matanya, saat ia melihat Laxus kini tengah ada di hadapannya.

" **Dasar Bodoh..kau melepas Lucy begitu saja, Kau tau? wanita seperti Lucy sekarang itu sangat jarang ditemui, kalau pun ada tidak mungkin dia akan sebaik Lucy. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya lagi..Apa Lucy untukku saja ya?**"Laxus ambil posisi tepat di hadapan Natsu, wajahnya yang di topang oleh kedua tangannya menunjukan wajah yang serius. Membuat Natsu, dan semua mage Fairy tail menatap Laxus tidak percaya. Keheningan itu terjadi cukup lama, hingga tak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa seorang mage yang di tunggu-tunggu telah membuka pintu guild.

" _Ohayo minna_, maaf aku terlam_" Perempuan berambut kuning itu memutuskan kalimatnya, ketika melihat Laxus dan Natsu menjadi pusat perhatian guild.

" Huh? Ada apa sih?" Pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan, membuat mage cantik yang berada di meja bar menoleh kearahnya." Lucy?" Gumam Mira terkejut yang sukses membuat semua mata mage Fairy tail terbelalak melihat kehadiran Lucy yang tidak diketahui.

" Eh? Eh? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" di tatap seperti itu, Lucy alias Gemini itu pun menjadi heran.

.

.

.

" Hatciii.." Lucy kembali bersin.

" Kau yakin seseorang sedang memujimu lagi?" Tanya Loki lagi.

" Tentu saja." Balas Lucy sambil menggosok hidungnya. Kemudian hening sesaat.

" Ng.. Virgo bisa membuat cerita?" Ucap Lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ya, aku juga tidak tau..meski ceritanya cukup aneh setelah ku baca." Balas Loki.

" Aku jadi penasaran.."

" Baiklah, aku bacakan.." Loki mulai membacakan cerita yang dibuat Virgo.

* * *

**Sekolah Hantu**

Dulu, di sekolah X ada seorang anak yang pergi ke gudang dan mati disana. Sekarang gudang itu telah dibongkar menjadi kamar mandi.

Kring Kring bunyi bel istirahat.

" Hai Clara, tau gak di sekolah ini ada Hantunya lho.." Kata Juliana

" Gak, itu Cuma bohong." Kata Clara

" Yaudah terserah kamu." Kata Juliana. Lalu kelas 2 dibenci kelas 3.

_Tamat_

* * *

Setelah Loki selesai membacakan cerita karangan Virgo, ekspresi wajah Lucy menjadi cengo dengan mulut menganga 10 cm. Terdapat banyak tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. Loki pun yang sudah membacanya dua kali, hanya bisa sweatdrop karena keanehan yang dibuat adiknya Virgo.

Lucy sempat menahan tawa ketika keheningan sempat menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka. Akhirnya ia pun tertawa lepas."Pufh...ahahahahaha, cerita itu..boleh juga untuk inspirasi novelku." Luci masih tertawa, Loki yang melihatnya ikut tertawa.

"_Syukurlah, kau bisa kembali tertawa. Aku senang bisa menghiburmu Lucy dan aku lega, berkat cerita yang aneh ini kau bisa tertawa lagi.. Arigato Virgo.." _Batin Loki dengan senyum yang mengambang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

** Bersambung **

* * *

Happy : Virgo ternyata aneh ya..

Natsu : Roh pembuat lubang itu ternyata bisa mengarang juga.. yah walau tak sebagus Lucy.

Happy : Memangnya kau pernah membaca Novel Lucy, yang entah kapan dapat selesai itu?

Natsu : Tidak # wajah polos#

Happy : Kau aneh Natsu...# Pundung#

Natsu : Huh? Kau kenapa Happy?

Happy : Sudahlah lupakan, oke bocoran untuk Next episode...

"**_ Lucy, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu._**"

" _**Eh? A-aku?**_"


	3. Chapter 3

Ayee.._.minna_, update kilat..hehe

Tapi sebelum dimulai, seperti biasa mau bales riview dulu aahh..

**Ren** : Hmmm..hehehe sebenernya si Natsu gak jahat ko..Cuma ya gitulah..hahaha makasih udah riview..

**AishaNurShafira, Hinagiku**, dan **Hikaru Dragneel** : Yups Kalian betul sekali..ternyata pada tau yaa..hehe oke makasih atas riviewnya

**FebeVocataku** : wah maaf-maaf kalau fic ini membuat kamu sedih, pasti ko happy Ending tapi ya...akan ada banyak rintangan untuk Lucy..hehehe makasih udah mau riview

**Fathiyah** : Hahaha..lemparin sendal aja tuh si Natsu..hahaha #dijitak Natsu # ups...XD

Emang aneh tapi kalo Fathiyah liat stand up comedy Raditiya Dika Lucu banget lho ceritanya,.soalnya aku ambil dari situ..hehe makasih ya rivewnya..

**Wijnark11**: iya itu cerita dari Anggi adiknya Raditiya Dika aku ambil dari Stand Up Comedy..soalnya Lucu banget..x) makasih atas Riviewnya

untuk **Sherry Scarlet** makasih banyak udah jadiin ceritaku menjadi salah satu favorit kamu..XD

Oke makasih atas riview yang sangat berkesan untuk saya..hahaha

Yosh..santai aja ya bacanya..

**Warning : Jangan baca Fic ini dalam ruangan yang gelap ya.. karena Chapter ini banyak dialognya (?)**

* * *

**Ai2 Lucky**

**Mempersembahkan fic yang belum lulus sensor xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Litte Promise**

* * *

**Episode 3**

**Lucy POV**

" Hahahaha.." Aku memegang perutku yang sedikit sakit akibat tertawa berlebihan. " Padahal dari judulnya ku pikir bakal seram, tapi bukankah itu namanya dua anak Sd yang sedang bergosip? " Lanjutku.

" Ya..walaupun awalnya terlihat seram, ada anak yang ke gudang lalu tiba-tiba mati di sana." Jelas Loki.

" Aku berani taruhan, hantu apapun yang ada di gudang itu pasti akan bosan." Ucapku serius.

" Kenapa memang?" Loki menatapku dengan wajah yang begitu penasaran.

" Bayangkan saja, gudang di bongkar jadi kamar mandi..setiap hantu yang lewat, misalnya Kunti gitu (?) rambutnya panjang lagi ketawa Hihihihi.. terus ketemu sama orang yang lagi buang air besar.. " Ughhh.." " Woy kena rambut bodoh." Juga Pocong lagi lompat-lompat terus ada orang lagi buang air besar " Woy kena kaen bodoh.." iya kan?" terangku mempraktekannya.

" Hhahahaha..iya juga ya." Ucap Loki.

" Hahaha..._Nee_ Loki, _arigato." _Lanjutku tersenyum.

" Huh? Untuk apa?" Loki terlihat bingung atas ucapanku.

" Ceritanya..sangat menghibur." Balasku, dan Loki tampak menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum padaku. " Kenapa?" Tanyaku setelah Loki mengelus kepalaku lagi.

" Berterimakasihlah pada Virgo." Ucap Loki, masih tersenyum.

" Aku tau, tapi kau kan juga sudah menghiburku." Loki menatapku, dengan tatapan umm..entahlah aku tak tau. " Sama-sama." Balasnya.

* * *

~**Fairy Tail**~

* * *

" Lucy?" Laxus menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tak percaya, begitupun dengan Mage Fairy Tail yang lain. " Ku kira kau tidak akan datang." Lanjut Laxus.

" Huh?" Lucy hanya menatap Laxus bingung.

**Brak**

Tangan Natsu menggebrak meja keras, rambutnya menghalangi matanya. Wajahnya menunduk lama, Laxus dan yang lain pun menatap Natsu, termasuk Gemini yang menyamar jadi Lucy.

" Dengar ya, kalau kau mau DIA silakan ambil saja.. aku tak peduli." Natsu menaikan suaranya sambil menunjuk ke arah Lucy, dan berlalu meninggalkan guild begitu saja.

**DEG!**

Suasana hening, Lucy tak bergeming. Ia tampak terkejut, tangannya memegang dadanya yang sesak. Walau sebenarnya dia bukan Lucy, kalau dibentak oleh orang yang disayangi pasti rasanya akan menyesakkan. Gemini mengerti perasaan Lucy, dan ia bersyukur untunglah kalau saat ini dia yang menggantikan Lucy. Yah..walaupun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

**TES_**

" Lucy." Erza mulai mendekati sosok Lucy yang sedang gemetaran.

" Lu-chan."Levi yang berada lebih dekat dengan Lucy, mengelus pundak Lucy lembut. Lucy pun membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

" Flame Head ituu...akan ku hajar dia." Amarah Gray mulai memuncak, dan ia hendak mengejar Natsu sebelum tangan halus dari mage air mencegahnya.

" Gray-sama, ku mohon jangan lakukan itu..saat ini lebih baik untuk menghibur Lucy-san." Ucap Juvia menasehati.

" Ekh.." Gray hanya menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Lucy..._" Batin mage Take Over, kemudian menghampiri Lucy yang sudah bersimpuh di lantai.

Cana, Mira, Lissana, Erza, dan Juvia menghampiri Lucy kemudian memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Lucy pun semakin pecah dalam tangisnya. Sedangkan beberapa mage laki-laki melihat dengan tatapan sedih pada Lucy dan sebagian ada yang berkata dengan emosi seperti Gajeel yang berkata " Gah, Salamander itu apa maunya sih? Akan ku hajar dia jika bertemu nanti."

" Natsu bukan laki-laki." Tambah Elfman." Dia itu kenapa?" Lanjut Freed, dan lain-lain. Lucy hanya menenangkan dirinya dengan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Levi, sedangkan yang lain pun merasa empati pada Lucy.

* * *

****Lucy Loki****

* * *

" Nah Lucy kita sudah sampai.." Loki berhenti melangkah.

" Eh? Loke..ini.." Lucy hanya terpana melihat hamparan bunga cosmos, dan sungai yang terlihat belum pernah tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. " Whuaaa.._sugoiii_." Lanjut Lucy, kemudian berlari mendekati sungai. Loki hanya tersenyum melihat Lucy yang begitu ceria. " Kau menyukainya Lucy?" Ucap Loki, membuat Lucy blushing dan berhenti dari aktifitasnya yang sedang memetik beberapa bunga cosmos.

" Umm.._eto_..bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat seindah ini Loke?" Lucy masih blusing, ia bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Loki yang masih tersenyum padanya.

" Yah..memang tak banyak yang tau tempat ini. Kebetulan aku senang bermain untuk sekedar menjelajah kota Magnolia, dan aku begitu penasaran ingin melihat ke sekitarnya.. awalnya aku juga tak menyangka ternyata magnolia masih mempunyai tempat seindah ini..di sebelah utara taman kotanya, dan aku bersyukur sepertinya tidak ada yang tau tempat ini.." Loki mendekati Lucy, sesudah memetik satu tangkai bunga cosmos pink.

" Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Lucy heran akan penuturan Loki.

" Umm..Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya ?ini semua karena aku ingin tempat ini hanya kau dan aku yang tau. Sebenarnya dari awal aku ingin memberikan tempat ini sebagai hadiah dariku atas hubungan kau dan Natsu tapi sudahlah... sekarang anggap saja ini tempat rahasia kita, jadi kalau ada apa-apa misalnya jika kau sedih kau bisa meluapkan kesedihanmu disini kan.." Loki terkekeh malu, wajahnya kini merona.

**TES**

" Eh Lucy? A-apa aku berbicara salah?" Mimik wajah Loki kini berubah khawatir, ketika tiba-tiba Lucy menangis.

" Ng.." Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Terimakasih Loke.." Lanjutnya dalam pelukan Loki.

" Hei..sudahlah, sekarang angkat wajahmu.." Loki melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia meraih dagu Lucy untuk mengangkat wajah Lucy yang tertunduk.

" Eh?" Lucy terpana, saat Loki menaruh bunga cosmos pink di rambut pirang Lucy setelah ia mengusap air mata Lucy.

" Nah, ayolah Lucy..tersenyum, sayangkan..kau sudah cantik seperti ini tapi terlihat murung." Loki terus membujuk Lucy untuk tersenyum kembali.

" Hmm.._arigato Nee_ Loki." Balas Lucy tersenyum.

" _Yare-yare_, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali Lucy. Tak perlu berterimakasih lagi padaku." Balas Loki sweatdrop. Lucy menatap Loki sejenak, kemudian tumbuhlah ide dipikirannya. Lucy mengambil air sungai dengan kedua tangannya, lalu air itu di arahkan pada Loki yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Gyaa..Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lucy terkekeh, saat melihat Loki sedikit melompat kaget. "Awas kau Lucy." Lanjut Loki.

" Hahaha.. Kyaaaaa Loki hentikan.." Loki membalas serangan dari Lucy.

" Rasakan pembalasan dariku..hahaha."

* * *

~**Fairy Tail**~

* * *

Lucy duduk di depan meja bar bersama Erza yang menemaninya, wajahnya begitu lesu namun sepertinya ia sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya walaupun matanya masih terlihat sembab oleh air mata.

TUK

" Lucy ini..agar kau lebih tenang." Mira menyodorkan minuman segar untuk Lucy.

" Eh? I-ini..." Lucy tampak terkejut dengan minuman yang dilihatnya.

" Jadikanlah harimu seindah ice itu Lucy." Balas Mira.

" Ice tujuh warna?" Gumam Lucy.

" Huaaah..indahnya." Levi sangat kagum dengan keindahan warna yang dihasilkan oleh minuman yang dibuat oleh Mira.

" Itu buatanmu Mira? Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Tanya Erza.

" Ajarkan Juvia juga..karena aku ingin membuatkannya untuk Gray-sama." Celoteh Juvia.

" Ara-ara..mudahko..aku membuat es batunya dari 7 jus yang berlainan warnanya..memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjadikan 1 es batu menjadi 7 warna..lalu untuk airnya aku berikan air soda agar warna es batunya terlihat lebih menarik." Terang Mira.

" Mira-nee, aku juga mau." Pinta Lissana dengan puppy eyesnya.

" Iya-iya.."

" Terimakasih Mira." Gumam Lucy, Mira membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Lucy meminum habis ice 7 warna buatan Mira, ia terlihat lebih tenang. Wajahnya kembali ceria, sebelum cucu dari master Makarov menghampirinya.

" Mira..ini enak lho.. makasih ya." Lucy tersenyum puas dengan minuman yang telah diminumnya.

" Ara-ara..syukurlah minuman itu manjur untukmu Lucy." Mira dan yang lain ikut tersenyum melihat Lucy yang sudah mulai bisa tersenyum.

" Lucy..bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Mata Lucy, Mira, dan Mage lainnya membulat ketika melihat kedatangan Mage petir.

" Laxus.." Gumam Mira. " Mau apa kau dengan Lucy?" Tambah Erza. Lissana dan Levi tampak menyembunyikan Lucy di balik tubuh mereka.

" Hei-hei..aku tidak akan mencelakainya..aku membutuhkannya untuk misiku saat ini makanya aku kembali kesini untuk menjemputnya." Terang Laxus.

" Apa?" Cana terpaku atas penuturan Laxus. ' Bagaimana bisa seorang mage kelas S membutuhkan seorang Lucy yang kekuatan sihirnya masih jauh di bawahnya' Pikirnya kemudian.

Laxus semakin mendekati Lucy yang masih tercengang akan penjelasan Laxus. " **Lucy, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu.**" Ucapnya kemudian dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

" **Eh? A-aku?**" Balas Lucy tak percaya. "K-kenapa harus a-aku? B-bukankah a-aku ini lemah?" Lucy gugup saat Laxus menatapnya begitu serius.

" Tapi saat ini hanya kaulah yang dapat ku andalkan." Lucy tampak berfikir sejenak akan keputusannya, peluh-peluh keringatnya membasahi pelipisnya.

" Baiklah..kapan kita berangkat." Ucap Lucy mantap.

" Tunggu Lucy..kau tidak tau seberapa berbahayanya misi ini." Ucap cana khawatir.

" Aku akan tanggung resikonya, apapun yang terjadi.." Balas Lucy. ' Yah setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang.'

" Besok, aku akan menunggumu jam 10 di stasiun Magnolia." Jawab Laxus.

" Berapa lama kau akan membawa Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

" Entahlah..yang pasti sampai Lucy bisa menjawab misi ini. Karena yang ku tau Lucy sangat pintar dalam menjawab teka-teki seperti ini." Laxus memberi selembaran kertas misi kepada Erza, kemudian Levi, Juvia, Cana dan Mira menghampiri Erza untuk melihat selembaran tersebut di tangan Erza.

" Laxus kau bercanda?" Mata Mira terbelalak ketika membaca misi yang akan di ambil oleh Laxus.

" Tidak." Laxus menjawabnya dengan yakin.

" Lu-chan...jangan terima misi ini, aku tak mau kehilangan kau Lu-chan." Levi terlihat sangat khawatir dengan misi yang akan dihadapi Lucy. Namun Lucy tampak diam.

" Menemukan Black Diamond tidaklah mudah Laxus..bukankah kau tau? Banyak penyihir dari guild lain yang mengicar kekuatan dari Black Diamond itu." Ucap Erza.

" Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan kekuatan Lucy." Balas Laxus.

" Lucy-san." Gumam Juvia khawatir.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Lucy pada misi ini Laxus." Tegas Cana dengan deathglarenya yang melebihi Ayahnya (?), Lucy melonjak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan tegas dari Cana.

" Cana.." Gumam Lissana ikut melonjak kaget.

" _Minna..maafkan aku.._" Batin Lucy sedih.

***Bersambung***

* * *

Happy : Natsu jahaaaattt..hieee

Natsu : Apa maksudmu Happy? # Death Glare#

Happy : Aye.._Gomen-nasaii_

Natsu : Author..yang jahat aku apa kau sih?

Author : Ummm..# Loading #

Happy : Sementara Natsu masih bertanya-tanya dengan wajah bodohnya, dan Author terlihat masih mikir-mikir dengan wajah Bodohnya yang gak kalah dari Natsu..mari kita lihat Little Promise di episode berikutnya..

**" A-aku tetap akan ikut."**

**" Lucy.."**

Author : Ekh? Apa katamu Happy? #Deathglare Happy#

Happy : Ayee.._Gomen-nasaiii_ # Pundung dapet jitakan dari Author#


	4. Chapter 4

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Reader : Ngok..kelamaan Woy!

Ha'i Gomen-nasaaii..hehehe

Aku Update lagi ni..tapi mau bales riview dari para reader yang baik tentunya. Seperti biasa...

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Sttt..Anggap aja ya, sihirnya Gemini bisa berubah kapan aja..hehehe # di jitak Hikaru# upss..di sini ceritanya walaupun Gemini dipanggil sama Lucy tapi Gemini juga bisa sedikit menggunakan sihirnya sendiri hingga batas maksimal.. masalah kejamnya Natsu.. masa sih? Natsu gak kejam ko..hanya...gitu deh... makasih udah mau Riview lagi.

**Hinagiku** : Ariesnya udah keburu ngambek, makanya si Loki malah kesenengan ngegodain si Aries dengan cara Ngedeketin Lucy ( ini apa sih?) hahaha..itu belum seberapa ko kejamnya.. ( Lucy : seneng banget ya, bikin sengsara orang.. # pundung# Author :Biar, digaji ini kan?(?) hehehe..) makasih udah Riview

**Misaki** : Namamu kepanjangan..aku panggil Misaki saja ya?hehe..oke akan aku usahakan.., suka sama Laxus ya?

Natsu : si Author ini Bloon jadi jangan di tanggepin..# sweatdrop#.

Author: Setidaknya aku tidak lebih bloon darimu # jitak Natsu #

Natsu : Ayee gomen-nasaiii..Makasih atas riviewnya dan maksih udah menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu dari favorit story-mu.. XD

**Hafiza uzumaki** : Eh..eh jangan Nangis dong.. # Panik # tenang-tenang..cerita ini gak berakhir menyedihkan ko..hehe makasih udah Riview

**Fathiyah** : Umm...jawaban kamu akan terjawab di chapter 5 mungkin ... hehehe tunggu aja ya, makasih riviewnya.

**FebeVocataku** : Iya..aku Update lagi nii..hehe Makasih Riviewnya.

**Ren** : aku membuat Fic ini memang sengaja Dialog Natsu itu sedikit..Nanti saat hampir Ending cerita baru deh aku buat yang banyak dialog Natsunya..hehehe kan pemeran utama munculnya belakangan...jadi maaf ya permintaanmu belum bisa dikabulin. # Sujud# makasih atas riviewnya...

Makasih juga untuk **Rox289** yang udah menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu dari Favorit storymu, makasih juga buat reader yang masih setia membaca fic yang belum lulur sensor ini.. n_n

Yosh..terimakasih banyak kepada para reader yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak riviewku # sujud#.. sekali lagi Aku akan mempersembahkan...cerita yang belum lulus sensor yang tokoh-tokohnya hanya milik **Paman Hiro Mashima**...

Tik Tok Tik Tok

# di timpuk reader #

kyaaaa Ampuunn...xD

* * *

**Little Promise**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan ( Mungkin), dll.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Laxus menatap tajam pada Cana yang melarang Lucy untuk pergi menjalankan misi bersamanya. Aura gelap masih terpancar di sekitar tubuh penyihir yang jago ramal itu. Gemini terlihat tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Cana demi dirinya, di sisi meja yang lain iron Dragon Slayer dan juga mage Ice make tampak heran melihat Laxus dan juga Cana yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

" Ada apa ini, Juvia?" Mage Ice Make menghampiri Juvia untuk mengetahuinya.

" Gray-sama?" Juvia terkejut dengan sosok Gray yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

" Juvia...,Mereka kenapa?" Desak Gray sekali lagi.

" Ah...m-maaf, I-itu Laxus meminta Lucy untuk ikut menjalankan misi bersamanya." Jelas Juvia gelagapan.

" Memangnya misi apa yang akan mereka jalankan?" Gray semakin penasaran atas penuturan dari Juvia.

" Mencari Black Diamon, untuk Galuna island." Saat bibir Juvia mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut, waktu seakan berhenti sesaat. Gajeel yang sedang memakan sendok-sendok Guildpun ikut menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Tegas Gray pada Laxus, yang membuatnya beralih pandang dari Cana. Gemini pun semakin bingung, ia berfikir harus bagaimana untuk mengatasi keadaan ini. Lama berfikir akhirnya Gemini pun mempunyai sebuah rencana.

" **A-aku tetap akan ikut.**" Ucap gemini gugup namun mantap.

" **Lucy..**" Cana terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Pasalnya ia telah berusaha untuk mencegah Laxus untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi Lucy ( Gemini ) malah dengan mudahnya menyerahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Aku akan membantu Laxus...,percayalah aku pasti berhasil, dan kembali dengan selamat. Walau bagaimanapun aku melakukannya bukan untuk Laxus, tapi ini demi dia." Gemini menunjuk gambar seorang anak perempuan kecil, yang ada di selembaran kertas misi yang akan dijalankannya bersama Laxus. " A-aku..., tidak ingin wajah manis anak ini terkena kutukan seperti penduduk lainnya." Lanjutnya.

Dalam legenda memang mengatakan sihir dari Black diamon dapat melindungi seseorang dari kutukan yang dapat mencelakai orang tersebut, dan itu jika Black diamond tersebut jatuh ke tangan yang benar. Tapi sebaliknya jika yang memegang Black diamon itu adalah orang yang jatuh dalam kegelapan, maka Black diamond tersebut dapat menghancurkan dunia hanya dalam hitungan detik.

" Oke, ku tunggu kau besok di stasiun jam 10." Laxus tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan, di tatapnya Cana dengan senyum licik di wajahnya. Lalu pergi keluar Guild meninggalkan semua mage yang terpaku pada penuturan Gemini.

" Lucy..apa kau yakin?" Tanya Erza khawatir.

" Hmm.." Balas Gemini, tapi wajahnya menunduk.

" Ck..Melarikan diri dari Natsu heh?" Decak Cana, namun Gemini tak menanggapinya.

" Aku lelah..aku mau pulang.." Ucap Gemini kemudian, menghindari Cana.

" Ya..wajahmu terlihat sangat Lesu..biar ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Erza.

" Terimakasih." Balas Gemini pelan. Erza pun segera mengikuti Gemini dari belakang. Semua mage Fairy tail masih diam, dan menatap punggung Gemini dari tempat-tempat segala sisi guild yang mereka pijaki. Hingga akhirnya sosok Gemini dan Erza menghilang tepat setelah pintu guild tertutup.

* * *

~**Lucy Loki**~

* * *

"Hosh Hosh...Aku menyerah Loke, aku lelaaah.." Lucy terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

" Haah..iya..aku juga sudah sangat lelah..Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore." Timpal Loki. Tanpa menjawab lagi Lucy pun mengikuti langkah Loki.

" Hei-hei...,kita kan tidak lagi musuhan. Kenapa jalannya di belakangku gitu?" Protes Loki.

" Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan ini?" Balas Lucy yang masih menjaga jarak dengan Loki.

" Tidak sii...,Hanya saja..." Loki membalikan tubuhnya dan mendekati Lucy.

" Huh?" Lucy bingung dengan sikap Loki. ' firasatku buruk.' Wajah Lucypun menjadi sedikit tegang.

**GREB!**

" -Aku tak mau jauh-jauh darimu." Loki merangkul bahu Lucy, dan Loki pun sukses mendapat spesial tendangan dari Lucy yang diberi nama " Lucy Kick.".

" Sudah ku duga kau akan menggombal lagi , karena ada aura yang tak enak di sekitarmu..." Ucap Lucy kesal setelah membuat Loki babak belur.

" Ahahahaha..aku kan hanya bercanda." Loki tertawa sambil menahan sakit.

' Cih walaupun kau tersenyum begitu, kau tidak akan bisa menggodaku Loke'

Lucy masih mendengus kesal, sekarang langkahnya telah bersejajar dengan Loki. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir Loki maupun Lucy. Loki menatap Lucy yang masih terlihat kesal, lalu sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Lucy yang seperti anak kecil.

" APA? Kau pikir ini lucu?" Lucy tambah kesal dengan sikap Loki.

" _Hime_..jangan marah-marah terus..nanti cepat tua lho." Ledek loki.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu Loke." Ucap Lucy, namun Loki tak membalas lagi karena ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi Lucy terus berjalan dan tak menyadari bahwa Loki telah jauh di belakangnya. Loki masih terpaku, tidak menyadari bahwa Lucy pun telah jauh di depannya.

' Erza dan Gemini? Gawat kalau dia melihat Lucy... Eh? L-lucy ... akh gawat Erza tidak boleh melihat ini' Loki berlari mengejar Lucy yang hampir bertemu dengan Erza, saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Hmmpp." Lucy terkejut ketika seseorang mendekap mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, dan menariknya secara paksa ke dalam semak-semak.

" Loke? Apa yang-" Lucy tambah terkejut ketika ia tau bahwa orang yang mendekap mulutnya adalah Loki. " -Stt..jangan kencang-kencang nanti Erza dengar." Bisik Loki memotong kalimat Lucy.

" Erza? Memangnya kenapa?" Lucy masih berbicara dengan suaranya, membuat Loki sedikit panik dengan suara Lucy yang dapat didengar oleh Erza.

" Ku-bi-lang ja-ngan ke-ras ke-ras, Lu-cy. " Bisik Loki lagi menegaskan. Lucy menatapnya heran. Mengerti tatapan apa yang diberikan Lucy padanya, dengan segera Loki menambahkan ucapannya." Nanti akan ku jelaskan." Lanjut Loki.

" SIAPA ITU?" Erza segera mengeluarkan sebilah pedangnya ke arah semak-semak.

' Gawat ketahuan' Wajah Loki kini sudah pucat pasi, membuat Lucy semakin heran namun jantungnya juga berdegup kencang karena pedangnya Erza kini telah menembus semak-semak dan hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Baru saja Lucy ingin berteriak, Loki sudah membekap mulutnya sekali lagi.

" Ng?"

" Jangan berteriak, nanti ketahuan..aku akan keluar tapi kau diamlah di sini. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun..mengerti?" Tegas Loki masih membekap mulut Lucy, Lucy pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

**Erza POV**

'Lucy benar-benar terlihat sangat lesu, apakah ini karena Natsu atau karena Laxus ya?' Aku terus berjalan di belakang Lucy, seperti seorang pengawal pada umumnya. 'Tapi aku bukanlah pengawal, mana ada orang secantik aku mau jadi pengawal. Jadi kesatria saja sudah repot. Eh? apa yang ku pikirkan sih..., keluar topik nih'(?). Baru sekitar sepertiga perjalanan, aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengamati dari balik semak-semak di samping Lucy, karena ku lihat semak-semak itu tampak bergerak-gerak padahal tak ada angin samasekali. Dengan segera ku tahan lengan Lucy agar ia berhenti melangkah.

" Huh?" Wajah Lucy menatapku penuh tanya, ketika aku menahan lengannya.

" Stt..diamlah sebentar." Bisikku sepelan mungkin, agar tak terdengar oleh orang yang akan ku serang ini. Tanpa menjawab lagi, Lucy pun menuruti ucapanku. Lucy diam tak berkutik di belakangku, jika dilihat posisinya sekarang ini aku seperti menjadi tameng untuk Lucy.

" SIAPA ITU?" Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengeluarkan sebilah pedangku dan langsung ku arahkan ke semak-semak. Tak ada jawaban... " Baiklah jika kau tak mau keluar..., biar aku yang memaksamu keluar." Lanjutku, dengan hampir mengibaskan pedangku ketika akhirnya seseorang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" T-tunggu..., i-ini aku." Seorang pemuda, ralat se'Roh peliharaan Lucy keluar dari balik semak-semak dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seperti seorang perampok yang menyerah karena dikepung polisi.

" Loki? Sedang apa kau?" Ucapku heran.

" Leo-sam..." Ucapan Lucy pun terputus, ketika kulihat Loki seperti memberinya kode untuk berhenti bicara. " Ng..., M-maaf maksudku Loke sedang apa kau di sini?" dua pertanyaan langsung ditujukan untuk roh bintang Leo ini, jelas saja yang diberi pertanyaan tersenyum.

" Hahahaha..., senang sekali ada dua orang Mage tercantik di Fairy tail bertanya padaku." Ucapnya tak menjawab pertanyaan aku dan Lucy, kemudian ia terpekik ketika aku memberikan tatapan seseram mungkin kepadanya.

" Ah..., A-aku hanya sedang mengamati kalian saja." Lanjutnya.

' Aneh'

" Kau sendiri, kenapa di sini? Mau menjalankan misi?"

" Tidak, aku mau mengantar Lucy pulang." Aku melihat Lucy semakin tak bertenaga, dan langsung menghampiri Loki begitu saja. " Lucy? Kau baik-baik saja" Ucapku khawatir.

" Lucy ada apa?" Loki pun terlihat sama khawatirnya denganku.

" Aku baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya Lemah.

" Erza..., cukup sampai sini saja ya. Biar Loki yang akan mengantarku pulang." Lanjut Lucy lemah, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan dariku.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu..., Loki aku titip Lucy." Ucapku tegas.

" Roger, tak perlu khawatir Lucy pasti ku jaga." Balasnya, merangkul tubuh Lucy yang lemas itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke guild, namun dari jauh aku menoleh memastikan kalau Lucy masih baik-baik saja. Kulihat Lucy melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepadaku meski tubuhnya lemah dirangkulan Loki. Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya dan kembali berjalan menuju Fairy tail.

**Normal POV**

Lucy keluar dari balik semak-semak setelah Loki telah memastikan Erza sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

" Sihirku telah sampai batasnya, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ucap Gemini lemah dalam rangkulan Loki.

**BOFT**

Gemini pun kembali dalam sosok aslinya. Membuat Loki melepaskan rangkulannya.

" Maafkan aku Leo-sama." Ucapnya menyesal.

" Sudahlah..., kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Bagaimana rencananya?"

" Berjalan lancar." Balas Gemini.

" Rencana? Dari tadi kau terus berbicara rencana terus. memangnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Tanya Lucy.

" Lucy-san harus menjalankan misi bersama Laxus besok, jadi pergilah ke stasiun besok jam 10." Jawab Gemini.

"Eh? A-apa? T-tapi tidak mungkin aku menjalankan misi bersama Laxuskan..., lagi pula..." Lucy termenung akan janjinya pada Natsu.

" Ayolah Lucy..., Belum tentu Natsu memikirkan janjimu itu." Ucap Loki,seolah dapat mengerti pikiran Lucy.

" Tapi misi apa yang akan ku jalankan..apakah ini juga bagian dari rencana?"

" Lucy-san..., maaf aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang aku permisi untuk istirahat memulihkan sihirku." Balas Gemini, lalu Gemini pun kembali ke gerbangnya.

" Eh?Ah... Gemini..." Ucap Lucy, namun sayang Gemini sudah hilang dari pendangannya.

" Hmm..., ayo lebih baik kita ke apartemenmu dulu..., biar aku yang menjelaskannya nanti." Loki tersenyum pada Lucy, namun Lucy menatapnya penuh dengan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

20 meter sebelum sampai ke apartemen Lucy, Loki mulai angkat bicara kembali. Lucy mendengarkannya dengan wajah yang merona karena tak percaya akan apa yang telah dikatakan Loki padanya.

" Sebenarnya..., Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Natsu semalam saat dia tak sengaja lewat..." ' Eh? I-itu maksudnya saat Natsu memutuskanku'

" -Ya... Aku mendengar semuanya saat kau diputuskan Natsu..jadi aku memutuskan membuat sebuah rencana. Ini semua karena aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Tak akan aku biarkan Natsu melukai hatimu lagi..., jadi aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Natsu bagaimanapun caranya." Loki menatap Lucy dalam, wajahnya sangat serius. Perkataan Loki membuat Lucy membelalakan kedua matanya. Lucy tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" Loke..." Gumamnya pelan tak percaya.

*** Bersambung ***

* * *

Hahaha makin gak jelas aja... tapi apa yang direncanain Loki ya?ko perhatian banget sama Lucy..ada apa gerangan? Hahaha ( si Loki emang begitukan -_-" )

Pesen buat reader, jangan bosen ya baca fic ini...walaupun ada kemungkinan endingnya akan lama..

Natsu : # Wajah Kesel, gak mau makan dan gak mau minum #

Happy : Hiee.. Natsu jangan seperti ini # Nangis tujuh hari tujuh malem#

Natsu : Biarin..., dari pada di jadiin orang jahat terus... semuanya jadi membenci aku tau!

Happy : Aku tidak membencimu..dan Lucy malah Menyuuukaiiiimuu~

Lucy : Hatchii..kau membicarakanku Happy # deathglare#

Natsu : Huh # muka merah merona#

Happy : Ayee ~ chapter berikutnya

" **Lama sekali kau..kita sudah hampir ketinggalan kereta tau.**"

" **Apa misimu? Kenapa memilihku sebagai patnermu?**"

Lucy : Happyyyyyyy...jangan lariii...

Charle : Bodoh! #muka datar#


	5. Chapter 5

Wah..wah..wah..wah.. # terpesona#

Natsu : Gyaaaa..., gawat !si Author kesambet ni...

Happy : Terus kita Harus gimana nih Natsu? ~Hieeee # panik ga jelas #

BAK BUK BAK BUK BAK BUK... PRANG... "Kyaaaaa!"# perang dunia 3 (?)

Author : Haah #narik nafas # abaikan mereka... yaps aku update lagi, maaf lama.. hohoho gak nyangka bakal banyak yang riview dan ada yang mau ngeFave fic ini... Aku bales dulu deh riviewnya..

**MisakiDreyar** : Oke deh _Arigato_..., chapter ini akan aku usahakan untuk scene LaLunya..dan makasih atas riviewnya XD

**Bjtatihowo** : Hooo juga..hohoho, ya... namanya juga manusia.. jadi pasti akan ada kekurangannya tapi kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah saya bertanya yang mana yang menurut anda kurang?ya siapa tau aku bisa membuat fic ini jadi lebih menarik lagi..hehehe.. oke terimakasih atas riviewnya n_n

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**: Iya... Laxus kayanya suka nih sama Lucy, ( Lho? Yang buat cerita kan kamu Author ko pake Kayanya si? ) aHhhh..iya ya...# disentrum Laxus # ampuuuuun... X( makasih atas riviewnya XD

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Iya tunggu aja ya...Makasih atas Riviewnya n_n

**Miyoko Kimimori** : Ohhh silakaaaann, aku akan sangat senang kamu mau menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu Fave kamu.. xD

Dan Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di Chapter ini... yaps _Arigato _atas riviewnya..

**Fathiyah** : Oh..gak apa-apa ko, komentnya gak nyaingin panjangnya kereta inikan...hehehe..oke makasih atas riviewnya.

**Hafiza Uzumaki** : Wah maaf...aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua ko...tenang aja nanti akan aku satuin lagi deh mereka berdua, sekali lagi maaf ya...dan terimakasih banyak atas riviewnya :D

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak...untuk **Luciana Heartneel, Bestanimecouple, Sherry Scarlet, Rox289, Miyoko Kimimori, MisakiDreyar,** dan **Hikaru Dragneel** yang sudah menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu Fave kalian, dan buat para Reader juga yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini..

Aku persembahkan fic ini khusus untuk kalian semua yang mau baca aja tapi... hehehe xp

* * *

**Disclaimer : Paman Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Alay, Gaje, Abal dan yang jelek-jelek deh..hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Little Promise~**

* * *

**Season 5**

Lucy sekarang telah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Di depannya telah berdiri Gemini, dan juga Loki. Lucy masih diam, menunggu Loki dan Gemini membuka pembicaraan. Tetapi tampaknya Gemini mulai ragu untuk mengatakan rencananya. Loki pun hanya menatap Lucy, tanpa berkata apapun. Membuat suasana di antara mereka bertiga menjadi hening. Sesaat kemudian Lucy mulai menghela nafas panjang, dan memulai pembicaraan.

" Baiklah jadi apa rencana kalian." Ucap Lucy membuka pembicaraan.

" M-maaf Lucy-san. Baiklah...jadi begini, awalnya Leo-sama menyuruh kami untuk menggantikanmu...ingatkan kemarin saat tiba-tiba Leo-sama menyuruhmu untuk memanggil kami? Sebenarnya Leo-sama menyuruh kami untuk menggantikanmu sementara.."

* * *

**Flashback ON**

" _Nee_.. Gemini, bisa bantu aku?" Ucap Loki.

" Apa itu, Leo-sama?" Gemini menatap Loki yang menghampiri dirinya, lalu Loki mendekatkan bibirnya ke sosok copian Lucy yaitu Gemini. Loki pun mulai membisikan sebuah rencana ke Gemini.

" Tolong gantikan Lucy sebagai mage fairy tail untuk sementara waktu, kalau bisa jauhkan dia dengan Natsu untuk sementara waktu...ini demi kebaikan Lucy."

" T-tapi..merekakan.." Sanggah Gemini.

" Stt..sudah dengarkan aku dulu..gantikan Lucy dan kau pasti akan mengerti saat kau bertukar posisi dengan Lucy sekarang. Pokoknya tugasmu adalah jauhkan Lucy dengan Natsu untuk sekarang ini." potong Loki

" Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Gemini pasrah, yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

" Jadii..i-itu..." Ucap Lucy.

" Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana Leo-sama...tapi setelah melihat sikap Natsu terhadap kami yang sedang menggantikanmu...aku berubah pikiran." Jelas Gemini.

" Dan aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau yang akan mengajakmu untuk menjadi patnernya itu adalah Laxus. Hal itu benar-benar di luar rencana kami." Potong Loki.

" Tapi...kenapa harus Laxus? Aku sudah berjanji pada Natsu kalau aku tidak akan pergi misi dengan laki-laki selain dia." Tegas Lucy.

" Hah? Bukankah kau juga selalu pergi misi dengan Gray?" Loki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Tapikan itu juga ada Natsu..kalau sendiri tidak boleh." Protes Lucy

" _Gomene_..Lucy-san, tadinya kami ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi...sepertinya memang saat ini Laxus sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu Lucy-san." Ucap Gemini, menyesal.

" Lucy..janjimu yang terpenting adalah kau akan menjadikannya yang terakhir untukmu kan? Jadi lupakan janjimu yang barusan dulu."

" Tapi.."

" Sudahlah Lucy..Natsu pun belum tentu akan menepati janjinya. Dia belum tentu memikirkanmu kan.."

" Jangan mempengaruhiku Loke, Natsu sangat baik padaku. dia pasti memikirkanku, kalaupun kau benar...a-aku..aku tidak peduli." Lucy menatap tajam Loki.

" Lucy-san, a-aku kembali dulu ya. Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai di sini." Gemini merasa kehadirannya mengganggu, ia pun segera menghilang dari kamar Lucy.

" Hmmm...kau itu keras kepala juga ya, terserahlah..tapi yang pasti kau harus pergi misi dengan Laxus besok jam 10. _Jaa ne_ Lucy, jangan sampai terlambat ya besok." Loki pun ikut menghilang dari pandangan Lucy.

" Loke, tung...ah." Lucy terlambat, Loki telah menghilang. Lucy pun menghela nafas panjang, ia merasa sepertinya hari esok dan seterusnya dia akan menjalani hari yang berat. Sebelum tidur Lucy kembali menulis sepucuk surat yang entah kapan akan di balas oleh ibunya.

* * *

_Mama, besok aku akan menjalankan misi dengan Laxus. Mama tak percayakan? Aku juga ma ..., sangat tak percaya seorang Laxus bisa memintaku untuk menjadi patnernya. Sepertinya besok aku akan menjalankan hari yang berat, karena Natsu tak akan mungkin melindungiku lagi. Tapi mama jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Do'akan aku ya, mama. Pinjami aku kekuatanmu ... Aku sayang mama._

_Lucy_

* * *

Selesai menulis surat Lucy kembali menghela nafas, kemudian Lucy beranjak ke arah jendela untuk menguncinya. Tapi saat akan menutup jendela ia melihat Natsu berada di bawah apartemennya, sedang terpaku menatap pintu apartemennya .

" Natsu." gumam Lucy pelan dengan membelalakan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba Natsu menoleh ke arah jendela apartemen Lucy, dan pandangan mereka pun saling bertemu.

**DEG!**

Lucy mencoba tersenyum tulus pada Natsu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Lucy tak dapat berkutik, walau hati kecilnya ingin sekali untuk turun menemuinya dan memeluknya. Lucy masih berusaha tersenyum tipis pada Natsu, namun sesaat kemudian senyumnya pudar saat Natsu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

" NATSUUU." Lucy segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengejar Natsu. Tanpa beralas kaki Lucy berusaha mengejar Natsu, Lucy tak peduli walaupun sekarang kakinya telah lecet ia masih tetap berlari.

**GREB**

" Nat...su..." Nafas Lucy masih terengah-engah, walau sekarang Lucy telah berhasil meraih lengan Natsu. Natsu pun menghentikan langkahnya, namun masih memunggungi tubuh Lucy. Lucy berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dan mencoba untuk berbicara pada Natsu.

" Natsu ..."

" ..." Natsu masih memunggungi Lucy, lengannya masih dalam genggaman Lucy. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Natsu, walau hanya sekedar untuk membalas ucapan Lucy.

" K-kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada di sini?" Suara Lucy mulai bergetar, namun Lucy masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Dan lagi-lagi Natsu tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Lucy.

" Natsu..kenapa diam saja? Kau tau? Aku sangat senang dapat melihatmu sekarang, jangan diam saja Natsu..ku mohon lihatlah aku, jangan membelakangiku seperti ini." Emosi Lucy mulai menguasai pikirannya. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Natsu secara paksa.

" Natsu.. ku mohon lihat a-"

**GREB**

" Eh? Nat...su..." Lucy membelalakan matanya saat tubuh Natsu mendekapnya. Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan sangat erat.

" Jangan pergi... Ku mohon Luce jangan pergi menjalankan misi itu..." Potong Natsu.

" Eh? tapi kenapa? " Lucy masih tampak heran akan sikap Natsu yang berubah drastis.

" Ku mohon jangan pergi... aku datang untuk menyampaikan ini." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy sendiri.

_Natsu mengkhawatirkanku?_

* * *

**Pip pip pip...**

" Ng..."

Lucy mencoba meraih jam wekernya, walau dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dengan malas, ia mencoba membuka iris coklat miliknya secara perlahan.

" Sudah jam tujuh ya..." ucapnya masih dalam setengah sadar.

" Eh? sudah jam tujuh? Jadi... yang tadi itu mimpi?" ucap Lucy kemudian setelah sadar seutuhnya. Kemudian Lucy mengerdipkan kedua matanya, dan berfikir sejenak.

_Oh iya aku ingat... semalam setelah menulis surat untuk mama aku tertidur. Jadi yang barusan hanya mimpi... Natsu... apa yang tadi ia ucapkan ya? Aku tak ingat..._

Lucy masih mencoba mengingat ucapan Natsu di mimpinya. 15 menit ia masih duduk di tempat biasa ia menulis novelnya, dan menerka-nerka apa yang telah diucapkan Natsu dalam mimpinya. Namun gagal, Lucy bener-benar tak ingat akan mimpinya. Dengan kecewa ia pun kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi.

" Uh... kenapa aku harus lupa begini." Sesal Lucy dalam _bathup_nya. Lucy masih bersikeras mengingat-ingat mimpinya, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah.

_Ah aku ingat... sepertinya dalam mimpi semalam Natsu memelukku...tapi aku tak ingat apa yang ia katakan...huft_

**BLUP BLUP BLUP**

Lucy menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam _bathup_nya.

Lucy telah siap untuk pergi ke stasiun magnolia, saat akan melangkah keluar apartemennya Lucy melihat sosok tubuh yang sedang menunduk dengan buku dalam pelukannya.

" Levi-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Lucy bingung kepada sesosok tubuh kecil yang kini telah menatapnya sedih.

" Lu-chan sudah mau berangkat ya?" Ucap Levi.

" Hmm... apa itu Levi?" Perhatian Lucy teralih ke buku yang ada dipelukan Levi.

" Ah.. iya ini aku mau berikan padamu.. buku ini akan membantu Lu-chan akan informasi dari sihir black diamon..ini, jangan sampai tertinggal ya." Levi menyodorkan buku yang dipeluknya kepada Lucy.

" Hmm.. _Arigato_ Levi-chan. Aku pergi ya.."Balas Lucy disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

" Hati-hati ya Lu-chan." Levi pun memeluk Lucy.

" Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Balas Lucy, kemudian setelah Levi melepaskan pelukannya Lucy pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju stasiun magnolia.

Lucy masih mencari-cari keberadaan Laxus, setelah tiba di stasiun magnolia. Lucy terus bertanya kepada penumpang yang akan menaiki kereta, namun ia tetap tak mendapatkan keberadaan Laxus. " _Kemana dia? Apa aku ditinggal ya?_" batin Lucy.

**TUK**

" Ouch..._ittai_." Lucy meringis kesakitan, ketika merasakan sesuatu mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

" **Lama sekali kau..kita sudah hampir ketinggalan kereta tau.**" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang berada di belakang Lucy.

" Laxus? Hehehe.._gomen-nasaii_." Balas Lucy tak menyesal.

" ..." Laxus tak membalas ucapan Lucy, dan melangkah menuju kereta.

" Huh?" Lucy menatap punggung Laxus bingung.

" Ayo..kau mau sampai kapan disitu..." Ajak Laxus, kemudian Lucy pun mengikuti langkah Laxus hingga menuju tempat duduk yang kosong dalam kereta.

Lucy segera mengambil tempat di hadapan Laxus, karena ia tak ingin berada di samping Laxus. Laxus hanya diam tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mage petir tersebut sebelum kereta melaju.

" Laxus..." panggil Lucy.

" Ng?" balas Laxus, dengan pandangan ke luar jendela.

" **Apa misimu? Kenapa memilihku sebagai patnermu?**" pertanyaan Lucy sukses membuat Laxus beralih pandang ke wajah cantik milik mage celestial spirit tersebut.

Laxus tak menjawab, ia malah lebih memilih menatap wajah Lucy dengan pun membalas tatapan Laxus tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, menunggu jawaban yang akan di lontarkan Laxus padanya. Laxus masih diam menatap Lucy, lalu tanpa dorongan apapun tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy membuat wajah mage cantik tersebut bersemu.

" Ouchhhh.. apa yang kau lakukan Laxus?" Lucy meringis kesakitan, karena kedua tangan Laxus telah mencubit pipinya.

" Pertanyaanmu itu aneh sekali, aku kan sudah bilang kemarin... aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk mengetahui keberadaan Black diamon kristal." Jelas Laxus.

" Iya.. aku tau, tapi kenapa harus aku?"

" Karena aku yakin hanya kau yang mampu menjadi patnerku sekarang. Dan lagi apa itu?" perhatian Laxus kini menuju kepada buku yang telah dipeluk Lucy.

" Entahlah, aku diberi ini oleh Levi sebelum berangkat tadi." Balas Lucy.

" Ouh.. apa kau tau isinya?" Laxus kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" Informasi tentang sihir Black Diamon Kristal, tapi aku belum membacanya." Balas Lucy.

**KYAAAAAAA!**

" Eh ada apa?" Ucap Lucy, ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari penumpang lain. Laxus tak menjawab, dan langsung beranjak dan menarik tangan Lucy menuju sumber suara.

" Eh bukunya..." ucap Lucy, ketika buku pemberian Levi terjatuh akibat tarikan tangan Laxus yang sedikit kasar.

" Nanti saja... sekarang kita harus melihat keadaan." Blas Laxus.

" Hmm.." Lucy pun berlari mengikuti Laxus.

**BRUAKKKK**

" Berani-beraninya kau mengacau di sini." Ucap Laxus setelah memberi sebuah pukulan petir ke arah salah satu penyihir Dark Guild.

" Cih... Fairy tail rupanya." Balas penyihir gelap tersebut.

" Mau apa kalian?" Ucap Lucy.

" Lucy Heartfilia...fufufu, ternyata tidak sulit untuk menemukanmu." Balas penyihir lainnya.

" Ayo tangkap Lucy Heartfilia, kita harus segera menemukan Black diamon Kristal melalui kekuatannya."

" Hhh..begitu rupanya, tapi sayangnya kau harus mengalahkanku dulu sebelum menangkap Lucy Heartfilia." Balas Laxus, kemudian pertarungan sengitpun terjadi.

" Terbukalah gerbang sapi emas, TAURUS!"

Laxus dan Lucy berhasil merobohkan sebagian penyihir dari dark guild tersebut dengan mudah, dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan penyihir-penyihir tersebut saat mereka tiba di kota pelabuhan Halgeon.

" Ayo semuanya kita mundur." Ucap salah seorang dari penyihir dark guild, yang telah babak belur dihajar Laxus. Kemudian meraka berbondong-bondong berlari keluar dari kereta.

" Sepertinya kau telah diincar. Berhati-hatilah... mungkin perjalanan berikutnya akan lebih merepotkan. "Ucap Laxus.

" Ya..aku mengerti."

" Ayo kita turun... kita sudah sampai. Berikutnya galuna island."

" Hmm.." Lucy pun turun mengikuti Laxus dari belakang.

*** Bersambung ***

* * *

Hahahaha... yups maaf banget lama Updatenya..

dan maaf kalau ada pertanyaan yang ternyata belum terjawab di chapter ini..hehe

semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian..# bertapa tujuh hari tujuh malem#

Natsu : Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan ni...apa ya?

Happy : Aye..biar reader yang akan menyadarinya..kau tidak akan dapat mengingatnya Natsu, jadi percuma saja.

Natsu : Apa katamu Happy? # Deathglare#

Happy : Kaukan mempunyai ingatan yang buruk Natsu..sudahlah terima saja. Oke untuk chapter berikutnya...

**" LUCY!"**

**" Eh?Kau..."**

Natsu : Huh...


	6. Chapter 6

Aye!

Aku update cepet kali ini.. mohon maaf atas yang kemarin karena aku lama updatenya..

Yosh bales riview dulu sebelumnya..

**Rox286**: Yups betul sekali...hehe terimakasih atas riviewnya XD

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**: iya ini udah update..:) makasih riviewnya

**Ren** : Waah iya maaf chapter sebelumnya si Natsunya Cuma ada lewat mimpi aja, dan masalah Loki dia hanya ingin membantu Lucy untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihannya ko dengan cara seperti itu mungkin dia pikir Lucy akan bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian semalam..hehe :)

Umm..masalah riview keduamu semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu..makasih atas riviewnya n_n

**Fathiyah**: ayee aku udah updatekan...hehe!betul banget Lucy lupa bawa buku pemberian Levi..hehe makasih atas riviewnya..:D

Terima kasih banyak karena kalian aku jadi semangat ni buat publish lagi..hehehe

dan terimakasih untuk **ShafirAisha** yang telah menjadikan Fic ini sebagai salah satu Fave kamu..hehe

Semoga chapter inipun gak mengecewakan..amiiiin

* * *

**Little Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Sedia bantal sebelum baca, karena chapter ini panjang dialognya..hohoho. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Guild fairy tail telah kembali seperti sedia kala, saat Natsu masuk ke dalam guild semuanya tak sedikitpun memojokannya karena keputusannya yang telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Lucy . Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Natsu sehingga semuanya seakan terhipnotis ketika melihat cengiran khasnya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Seorang pemuda melangkah dengan santainya menuju guild Fairy tail, gayanya yang sangat dingin membuat siapa pun akan segan untuk menyapanya. Namun meskipun begitu, tak sedikit juga penduduk kota Fiore yang mau untuk sekedar menyapanya, walau terkadang sapaan dari penduduk tersebut tak dihiraukannya.

Langkahnya pun berhenti ketika ia berada tepat di depan pintu Guild Fairy Tail, dengan pelan tangannya mulai meraih pintu untuk segera membukanya. Sebelum membuka pintu samar-samar ia mendengar kegaduhan di dalam guild tersebut, sempat terbesit di benak pemuda tersebut untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam guild. tapi ia harus memasuki guild untuk mengambil misi selanjutnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka pintu guild.

**GREK...**

" Oi.. Flame Head, sudah ku bilang jangan mencairkan Ice Krimku dengan sihir bodohmu itu." Seru pemuda dengan lambang fairy tail di dadanya.

" Hooo.. Kau duluan yang membekukan makananku dengan Ice aneh ini, sekarang rasakan akibatnya Ice Brain."

" Sudah ku bilang, Aku tak sengaja. Jadi kau mau menantangku hah Flame Head?" pemuda dengan lambang Fairy tail di dadanya itupun mulai Emosi.

" HUOOOOOO... siapa takut, aku sangat bersemangat ." Pemuda dengan julukan salamander itupun mulai memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Baik... " begitu pun dengan pemuda yang satunya, ia mulai melepas pakaiannya seperti biasa.

" Ara-ara." Mage Take Over hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari teman-temannya.

" Gyaa..Gray-san bajumu." Ucap sky dragon Slayer dengan wajah yang merona, namun tak dihiraukan oleh mage Ice tersebut.

" ICE MAKE_"

" KARYU NO HOKK_"

**PLTAK**

" Kau menghalangi jalanku.._Baka_!" Ucap pemuda yang baru memasuki guild setelah mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di pemuda yang dijuluki salamander tersebut.

" _Ittai_." Pemuda salamander tersebut hanya meringis kesakitan, sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" LAXUS ..."

Semua aktifitas yang sempat berjalanpun terhenti karena kedatangan Laxus, dan kini semua mage menatapnya tak percaya.

" Tidak Mungkin ..." Gumam Gray.

" Bagaimana mungkin ... bukankah kau sedang menjalankan misi mencari Black diamon?" Ucap Cana.

" Memang ... " Balasnya datar.

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Mirajane.

" Karena percuma saja, aku sudah mencarinya berhari-hari tapi aku tetap tak menemukannya karena black diamon tidak akan pernah bisa dicari." Balas Laxus.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lissana.

" Sebenarnya Black diamond itu adalah benda yang tidak sulit untuk didapatkan itu jika kita tau informasi mengenai benda tersebut. Black diamond itu bukanlah benda yang harus dicari tapi ia adalah benda yang mencari." Terang Laxus.

" Aku tak mengerti..bisa kau jelaskan lebih mendetail?" Tegas Erza.

" Haaah.. merepotkan sekali_" Laxus pun mengambil posisi untuk duduk, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebentar untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_ Black diamond itu adalah benda yang mencari seseorang yang dianggapnya adalah orang yang tepat untuk memilikinya, jadi kita tidak akan dapat menemukannya walau kita telah mencarinya, dengan kata lain benda tersebut akan datang dengan sendirinya jika dia menemukan orang yang pantas untuk memilikinya itulah informasi yang ku dapatkan." Lanjut Laxus.

" Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu-chan? " Tubuh Levi mulai bergetar.

" Ng?" Laxus menatap heran Levi.

" Bukankah Lucy bersamamu?" Tambah Erza, Laxus tak menjawab ia menatap Erza dengan tatapan yang semakin heran.

" Kemarin kau meminta Penyihir roh itu untuk menjadi patnermu bukan? Dan bukankah kau seharusnya telah berangkat untuk menjalankan misimu?" Jelas Bixlow yang sukses membuat mata mage petir tersebut terbelalak.

" Jadi kau mengajak Lucy untuk pergi misi denganmu?" Tambah Natsu yang sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Bixlow.

" Tunggu dulu .. aku sama sekali tak pernah mengajaknya untuk berpatneran denganku. Dan lagi aku mengambil misi tersebut sudah dari seminggu yang lalu." Balas Laxus.

" Apa? Mungkinkah? Ekh ..." Bayangan buruk tentang Lucy melintas di benak Charle secara tiba-tiba.

" Ada apa Charle? Kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Wendi khawatir.

" Tidak." Ucap Charle berbohong." _Semoga bayangan ini salah_." Batin Charle.

" Eh? Jangan-jangan ini ..." Ucap Laxus.

" _Mungkinkah ini arti dari mimpi semalam?_" Batin Natsu.

"** LUCY!**" Natsu membelalakan mata onixnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Lucy, tanpa berpikir lagi ia pun berlari keluar guild.

" NATSU!" panggil beberapa mage secara berbarengan.

" Natsu-san..." Gumam Wendi.

" Natsu tunggu~" Happy pun terbang mengejar Natsu.

* * *

**~ Lucy Heartfilia~**

* * *

" Ng?" Lucy tampak berfikir sejenak, sambil mengerdipkan matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya.

" Ada apa?" Laxus menoleh ke arah Lucy dan menatapnya heran.

" Entahlah.. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ingatanku jadi buruk.." Ucap Lucy penuh sesal.

**TUT TUUUUUT**

Lucy menoleh ke arah kereta yang mulai melaju, matanya membesar seketika saat ia berhasil mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

" Ah ... aku ingat... Buku dari Levi tertinggal di kereta, ini gawat." Lucy mencoba untuk mengejar kereta.

**GREB**

Tangan kekar milik Laxus telah menahan Lucy dengan erat, Lucy sempat memberontak namun tenaga Laxus jauh lebih besar dari Lucy.

" **Eh? Kau...**" Gumam Lucy, sambil menatap heran Laxus.

" Kau tak akan bisa mengejar kereta itu, jadi sudahlah tak perlu kau mengejar kereta itu." Ucap Laxus dengan wajah datar.

" _Lagi pula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengetahui sedikitpun informasi mengenai black diamond._" Batin Laxus.

" _Demo_ ... buku itu menyimpan banyak informasi mengenai misi yang akan kita jalani ini." Balas Lucy dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

" Haah... Sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir... karena aku tau banyak informasi tentang black diamon." Ucap Laxus setelah mengela nafas panjang.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau meminta bantuanku!" Lucy hanya dapat bersweatdrop mendengar perkataan Laxus.

" Karena aku ingin menjalankan misi denganmu."

" Huh.." Lucy mendengus kesal, walau sekarang wajahnya telah merona.

" Hmm... ayo naik." Laxus menyodorkan tangannya pada Lucy untuk menaiki sebuah perahu kecil setelah tersenyum melihat respon dari Lucy.

" _Aku merasakan ada yang aneh_." Lucy hanya menatap Laxus.

" Ada apa? Ayo.. tunggu apa lagi..." Desak Laxus.

" Ah_ gomen-nasaii._" Balas Lucy kemudian ia pun segera menyambut tangan Laxus untuk membantunya menaiki perahu kecil yang akan mengantarnya ke Galuna Island.

Laxus hanya menatap heran Lucy, kemudian suasanapun menjadi hening. Lucy yang sedikit tak enak karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Laxus, akhirnya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Berikutnya Galuna Island ya... sudah lama juga aku tak kesana..hehe." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" _Jangan pergi... Ku mohon Luce jangan pergi menjalankan misi itu..._"

" Eh?" mata Lucy membesar ketika ia mendengar suara Natsu melintas di benaknya.

" Ada apa?" Laxus menatap Lucy kembali dengan wajah serius.

" Ah.. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Lucy gugup, kemudian ia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Laxus.

" Oh.." Balas Laxus singkat, kemudian Laxus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" _Ah.. aku ingat sekarang, itu adalah mimpi yang semalam ... apa maksud ucapan Natsu ya? Apakah ini adalah sebuah pertanda? Tapi itu hanya mimpikan...mana mungkin Natsu mencegahku sekarang._" Lucy masih menerka-nerka maksud dari ucapan Natsu di mimpinya semalam walau ada sesal di hatinya.

" Haaah.." Lucy pun menghela nafas panjang.

" Hei.. apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Laxus berhasil membuat Lucy kembali dari dunia pikirannya.

" Ah.. iya." Balas Lucy, kemudian ia turun dari perahu dan mengikuti langkah Laxus dari belakang.

* * *

**~Fairy Tail~**

* * *

" Apakah ini jebakan?" Tanya Lisanna.

" Ya ada kemungkinan seperti itu." Ucap Laxus.

" Bagaimana ini _minna-san_? Natsu-san telah pergi kita harus membantunya." Ucap Wendi khawatir.

" Hmm.. tenanglah Wendi." Balas Erza.

" Cih.. Salamander itu seenaknya saja." Decak Gajeel.

Suasana guild kini telah berubah, kericuhan yang ada sekarang adalah rasa dari kekhawatiran, bingung, dan penasaran akan siapa yang saat ini bersama Lucy. Erza sedang berfikir untuk mengambil tindakan. Gray dan yang lainnya hanya menunggu dengan sabar.

" Baiklah... Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Wendi, Charle, Waren, dan..." Erza menatap seluruh anggota Fairy tail sejenak, dan ia melihat ekspresi yang penuh dengan pertanyaan pada wajah mage lainnya kecuali Laxus yang hanya menatapnya datar.

" _Laxus. Ikut aku, kita akan menyusul Natsu untuk membantunya." Lanjut Erza dengan tegas.

" Jangan seenaknya saja, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Laxus.

" Karena kau sudah terlibat, dan itu untuk memastikan kalau kau adalah Laxus yang asli." Balas Erza.

" Jadi kau mencurigaiku?"

" ..." Erza hanya diam dan menatap Laxus dengan tatapan deathglarenya, Laxus tak merespon ia hanya menghela nafas.

" Haah..merepotkan saja." Lanjutnya, kemudian Laxus dan para mage yang telah di tunjuk Erza pun segera menuju keluar Guild kecuali Erza yang masih tetap di tempat.

" Levi dan Freed tolong cari informasi mengenai black diamond. Dan Cana, kau bantu Levi dan Freed untuk menyampaikan pesan ke kami jika kalian telah mendapatkan informasinya." Ucap Erza.

" Baik."

" Ini berikan pada Waren, aku akan menyampaikan pesan padanya jika kami telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai black diamon." Cana menyerahkan selembar kartu untuk berkomunikasi dengan tim yang telah dibentuk Erza.

" Baiklah..." Erza menyambut pemberian dari Cana.

" Erza, Ayo.." Ucap Gray yang telah menunggu di ambang pintu Guild.

" Mira, masalah di sini aku serahkan padamu."

" Hmm..berhati-hatilah Erza." Ucap Mira ramah.

" Baiklah _Minna_ kami berangkat." Erza pun pergi untuk menyusul Natsu bersama dengan timnya yang telah ia bentuk.

" _Kami mengandalkanmu Erza_." Batin Mira.

* * *

**~Natsu Dragneel~**

* * *

" _Luce maafkan aku, seharusnya aku melindungimu bukan menyakitimu._" Natsu terus menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Lucy di sepanjang perjalanan. Natsu terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tak menghiraukan setiap pertanyaan yang muncul dari mage fairy tail yang sedang menuju guild saat bertemu dengannya.

" ~NATSUUUUUUU." Panggilan dari Happy berhasil membuat Natsu sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya.

" Happy." Natsu terkejut karena Happy telah menyusulnya.

" Ayo kita cari Lucy bersama-sama." Ucap Happy.

" Hmm.. tolong ya Happy." Ucap Natsu, kemudian Happy membawa Natsu terbang menuju Galuna Island.

" _Tunggulah aku, Luce._"

***Bersambung***

* * *

Ups, mana Laxus yang asli? Kalau yang ditanya Natsu pasti dia gak akan bisa jawab..hehehe

# Dibakar Natsu + Para penggemarnya. Hieeeee x(

Haah..maaf kebanyakan dialognya..hehehe, tapi semoga tak mengecewakan kalian para reader ..Amiin

Natsu : Waah sepertinya misi ini akan menyulitkan, iyakan Happy?

Happy : Tapi tidak masalah Natsu, karena Kita adalah penyihir Fairy Tail kan...

Natsu : Hoooo..kau benar Happy, Aku sangat bersemangat # Nyemburin api ke sembarang arah#

Happy : Gyaaa!Natsu...Jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa membakarku!

Natsu : Hahaha.. maaf maaf...

Happy : Haah...Hampir saja aku akan jadi kucing bakar... Natsu ayo bacakan Episode berikutnya.

Natsu & Happy : Ayee ! Episode berikutnya di Little Promise

" **Siapa Kau sebenarnya?**"

" **Fufufu...Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa sakit lagi Lucy Heartfilia, karena itu aku akan membuatmu lupa pada orang yang telah menyakitimu...aku akan menghilangkan ingatanmu terhadap Natsu Dragneel.**"


	7. Chapter 7

Hieee... Kayanya episode selanjutnya akan berat nii.. -_-"

Oh iya mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya..hehe

Yosh langsung aja deh bales Riview

**Hinagiku Zeelmart** : Wah bukan zeref, tapi tokoh yang aku ciptakan sendiri..hehe, makasih riviewnya. :D

**ShafirAisha** : wah penasaran ya...oke udah di apdet ni..hehe...makasih ya riviewnya :D

**Bjtatihowo** : JLEB!JLEB!JLEB * panah nyasar ke kepala* Hehehe bercanda...kalau masalah deskripsi, aku emang sengaja buatnya yang lebih menonjolkan dialognya di fic ini. kalau penjelasan tokoh, itulah aku..hehe rada kesulitan dalam menjelaskan tokohnya jadi maaf..hiks * pundung di pojokan* TAPI...aku akan berusaha untuk hal itu ko. Sekian dari ku..dan makasih banyak sudah meriview XD

**Hitomi No Azure** : Waaahh..boleh, silakan aja, makasih banyak atas riviewnya dan mau menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu Fave kamu.. n_n

**Ren** : Iya ini udah di apdet ko, makasih atas riviewnya :D

**Fathiyah** : Hehehehehe...maaf atas keterlambatannya..ini aku udah apdet lagi di baca ya... :) makasih atas riviewnya..

**Miyoko Kimimori ** : kasih tau gak ya?hehehe.. :) nanti kamu akan tau ko setelah chapter ini, jadi liat nanti ya..hehehe, makasih atas riviewnya dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Seperti sebelumnya terimakasih atas semua riview kalian dan terimakasih buat para reader yang mau menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu dari fave kalian dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa menjadi salah satu dari Author Favorit beberapa reader sekalian. Terimakasih terimakasih XD..hehe

Dan sekali lagi aku si Author amatiran akan mempersembahkan kelanjutan fic yang belum lulus sensor ini untuk kalian semua yang mau membaca aja tapinya..hehe xp

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima- sensei**

**Little Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Alur Ngaco, Gaje, kurang Greget, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Laxus terus berjalan di belakang Lucy dengan wajah yang lesu, dan pucat pasi. Satu tangannya terus memegangi kepalanya, sambil mengatupkan giginya. Namun Lucy tak memperhatikan Laxus, Lucy terus berjalan dengan semangat ketika kakinya telah menapak di pulau Galuna. Penduduk pulau Galuna pun menyambut kedatangan Lucy dan Laxus dengan ramah, namun beberapa penduduk setempat tampak bertanya-tanya dengan kedatangan mage fairy tail ke tempat mereka.

" _Gawat pengaruh sihir ini mulai berkurang ... aku harus waspada karena pengaruh sihirku akan menghilang saat aku berada di pulau terkutuk ini. _"

" Lucy, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat istirahat." Ucap Laxus setengah berbisik.

" Umm eto.. jika tidak keberatan, tinggalah disini untuk sementara selama kalian menjalankan misi." Tawar gadis berambut pendek yang pernah mengobati luka Gray saat pertarungan melawan Lyon di pulau tersebut ( Aku Lupa nama gadisnya, tapi pada ingetkan?..hehe xp).

" Maaf, kami tidak bisa tinggal disini karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi kota ini jika kami tinggal disini." Terang Laxus.

" Eh? tapi Laxus...mmp." Tangan kekar Laxus langsung bertindak untuk menghentikan ucapan Lucy dengan membekap bibir Lucy.

" Begitu ya.. baiklah aku mengerti." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

" Nee, sudah saatnya kami pergi. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas tawarannya dan maaf kami tak bisa menerimanya." Ucap Laxus dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Hmm... tak apa..." Ucapnya lagi.

" Kami pamit dulu ya." Ucap Lucy, kemudian ia beranjak untuk pergi.

" Lucy-san tunggu." Gadis tersebut mencoba menahan Lucy.

" Huh?" Lucy pun berhenti, begitupun dengan Laxus. Gadis tersebut sedikit menundukan kepalanya ketika ia melihat Laxus, Lucy menatapnya heran dan akhirnya Lucy menyadari isyarat yang diberikan gadis tersebut.

" Kau duluan saja." Ucap Lucy, menyuruh Laxus untuk membiarkannya berdua dengan gadis tersebut.

" Jangan lama-lama, waktu kita tak banyak." Laxus pun beranjak dan menunggu Lucy di depan rumah gadis tersebut.

* * *

~**Natsu Happy**~

* * *

Wajah Natsu pucat pasi ketika ternyata Happy membawanya ke stasiun Magnolia, di sepanjang perjalanan ia terus meringis dengan wajah yang sudah menghijau.

" ~Happy kenapa kau membawaku ke sini..~Ukh..Hoek~" Rintih Natsu sambil menahan rasa mualnya.

" Aku tak mungkin bisa membawamu terlalu jauh Natsu, jadi bertahanlah sampai kita tiba di kota Halgeon." Balas Happy khawatir masih memijat bahu Natsu.

" A~ku tak akan mau naik kereta lagi...~Ukh." Happy hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

~**Lucy Heartfilia**~

* * *

Lucy kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Laxus, namun tak banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Laxus pun mengambil alih posisi Lucy, sekarang dirinya telah berada jauh di depan Lucy.

**SRAK**

Laxus menjatuhkan barang bawaannya, sedangkan Lucy hanya menatapnya dalam.

" Berhenti, menatapku seperti itu... malam ini kita istirahat di sini saja." Ucap Laxus datar . " _Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya ya." _Batin Laxus.

Lucy masih tetap diam menatap Laxus. Karena tak suka Laxus pun menatap balik Lucy, sehingga Lucy sedikit terpekik.

" A-apa?" Lucy sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Laxus.

" Kau dengar tidak?" Bentak Laxus.

" I-iya a-aku dengar, baiklah kita akan beristirahat di sini."

.

.

.

Happy sudah kwalahan dengan Natsu yang tak berhenti dengan celotehannya, namun Happy tak dapat membawa tubuh kekar Natsu turun dari kereta sehingga mereka pun kembali lagi ke stasiun magnolia hingga salah satu dari petugas kereta api menghampiri.

" Maaf, sebenarnya tujuan kalian ingin kemana? Kereta ini telah kembali ke magnolia." Ucap petugas tersebut.

" Natsu ayo sadar... kita sudah kembali lagi ke magnolia. Waktu kita tak banyak Natsu... Lucy dalam bahaya." Happy terus-terusan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Natsu yang sudah tak berdaya karena mabuk kendaraan.

" ~Ukh.." Natsu hanya dapat menahan mualnya, dengan wajah yang sudah menghijau.

" Bagaimana ini..." Keluh Happy.

" Maaf kereta akan segera berangkat kembali, sebaiknya tentukan tujuan kalian." Ucap petugas kereta kembali.

Dari arah belakang Happy telah berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang manis dengan senyum yang mengambang, teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Natsu yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya . " Butuh bantuan Happy?" tawarnya.

" Wendi, _minna_~ syukurlah..." Air mata Happy telah meluncur dengan derasnya ketika melihat teman-temannya telah berada dihadapannya.

Melihat keanehan Natsu , Iron Dragon Slayer pun menyentuh pipi Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya, sambil menatapnya heran. " Hei salamander, kenapa kau?" Ucapnya.

" Kau itu Bodoh ya? Jelas-jelas ia mabuk kendaraan." Jelas Mage Ice Fairy tail sinis, yang sukses membuat tiga sudut siku-siku tumbuh di kepala mage iron tersebut.

" Apa kau bilang?" mereka pun akhirnya saling beradu kepala mereka.

" Hei-hei sudahlah jangan berkelahi...lihatlah kebelakang kalian." Waren mengingatkan kedua mage tersebut, akan kehadiran Erza yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja cucu dari master Makarov tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil bergumam " Payah". Kedua mage tersebut tentu saja kini telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tapi keberuntungan tampaknya masih berada di pihak mereka berdua karena tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki seusia Wendi menggunakan T-shirt berwarna Hijau muda cerah, tengah menghampiri mereka.

" Maaf...apakah kalian adalah penyihir dari fairy tail?" Ucapnya yang berhasil menghilangkan aura seram milik Titania Erza.

" Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Wendi.

" Aku menemukan buku ini di sana,sepertinya ini milik guild kalian." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Buku?Ah..Terimakasih." Ucap Wendi.

" Hmm..sama-sama, Nee aku kembali dulu ya. Jaa-ne." anak laki-laki tersebut meninggalkan kerumunan Erza dan timnya, dengan senyum penuh makna.

" Hei tunggu bocah, siapa namamu?" Laxus mencoba menahan langkah anak tersebut, saat anak tersebut melewatinya, anak tersebutpun berhenti dan menatap Laxus dengan sorot mata yang damai. Iris _dark blue_nya terus menatap Laxus dalam, lalu ia pun tersenyum lembut.

" Antoine." Ucapnya, kemudian pergi. Laxus hanya menatap punggung anak tersebut, ketika anak tersebut semakin menjauh dan menghilang di kerumunan penumpang lainnya yang tak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

" Antoine.. Hmmm..." Gumam Laxus pelan, namun akhirnya Laxus mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang kini tengah berada di tangan Wendi. Kemudian ia pun merebut buku tersebut." Coba ku lihat bukunya."

* * *

~**Lucy Heartfilia**~

* * *

**KRIUKK**

Lucy terus memegangi perutnya yang mulai lapar, Laxus hanya menatapnya bingung. Sesekali Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona-rona di wajahnya saat Laxus menatapnya.

" _Ukh..kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu si, dan kenapa aku harus berdebar seperti ini..._" Lucy terus mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, untuk meyembunyikan rona wajahnya sekaligus untuk menutupi rasa curiganya terhadap laxus.

" Hei..kau itu kenapa? Kenapa menjauh begitu? ini makanlah, kau laparkan?" ucap Laxus sambil memeluk beberapa buah-buahan.

" Eh? sejak kapan kau membawa buah-buahan itu? Umm..a-aku tidak lapar." Lucy masih membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Lucy berusaha untuk menutupi rasa laparnya, jaga-jaga agar dirinya tidak memakan sesuatu dari orang yang ternyata bukanlah Laxus. " _Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Putri Salju (?)_."Laxus menatapnya semakin heran, ia pun mengambil posisi di hadapan Lucy.

" Saat menuju tempat ini aku sempat memetiknya di hutan itu, banyak sekali buah-buahan. Umm..Benar kau tidak lapar? Ini enak lho..." Laxus pun menaruh buah-buahan tepat di depannya, dan mengambilnya satu lalu memakannya.

" _Dia memakannya? Apa itu benar-benar buah ya?_" Lucy masih terlihat ragu untuk memakan buah-buah tersebut, saat Laxus menatapnya ia hanya tersenyum mengerti akan tatapan Lucy.

" Ya sudah kalau tak mau, akan ku habiskan." Ledek Laxus, namun Lucy tak menanggapinya.

" Ekh..." Lucy mendengus kesal saat Laxus akan memasukan buah ke dalam mulutnya.

" Huh?hmm..ini makanlah." Laxus pun melempar satu buah apel yang ada di tangannya.

" Eh?"

Laxus mengambil buah yang lain dan memakannya dengan sikap dingin. Lucy terus menatapnya tanpa sedikitpun memakan buah yang kini telah dipegangnya. " Jangan khawatir buahnya tidak ku beri racun, jadi makanlah..." Sindir Laxus. Lucy terkekeh pelan, ia pun akhirnya memakan buahnya.

* * *

~ **Natsu Dragneel**~

* * *

" Troia." Wendi mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk Natsu, dalam hitungan detik Natsu pun dapat pulih kembali.

" Ng?Hoooo..._arigato _Wendi, aku kembali bersemangat_" Ucap Natsu sumringah, namun ia tampak heran dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. " _Huh? Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah polosnya, dan Natsu sukses mendapat dua jitakkan dari Gray dan juga Gajeel. Sedangkan Laxus, Wendi, Happy dan juga Charle hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

" _Ittai_..." Natsu meringis, lalu pandangannya teralih pada Laxus. " Laxus? Kenapa kau bisa ada bersama Erza dan yang lainnya?" Ucapnya Heran.

" Erza yang memaksa." Ucap Laxus sambil menatap Erza yang kini telah duduk di samping Natsu.

" Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Erza, namun Laxus membuang wajahnya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Erza.

" Umm..ano, Laxus-san..b-bukunya.." Ucap Wendi.

" Huh?ah iya..." Laxus pun mulai membuka buku yang dipegangnya. "di dalam daftar buku ini, terdapat informasi mengenai sihir-sihir tingkat tinggi yang sangat berbahaya. Salah satunya informasi mengenai Black diamon." Ucap Laxus, sebelum Laxus melihat lebih lanjut buku tersebut, tiba-tiba kartu magic yang diberikan Cana bergetar.

" Cana? Ada apa?" Ucap Waren.

" Kami telah mengetahui informasi tentang Black Diamon." Balas Cana lewat kartu sihirnya.

" Kami juga telah mendapatkan buku tentang informasi mengenai Black diamond." Ucap Waren.

" Eh? Buku? Dari mana kau dapatkan buku tersebut?" Potong Levi.

" Ada seorang anak yang menemukannya di kereta ini dan mengembalikan buku ini pada kami, karena ia mengetahui kalau buku ini buku milik fairy tail." Ucap Waren.

" Bahaya, Lucy menjatuhkan buku tersebut." Levi membelalakan kedua matanya saat ia tahu bahwa buku yang ditemukan oleh tim Erza adalah buku pemberiannya untuk Lucy. Natsu yang mendengar hal tersebutpun tambah khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy, yang lain hanya dapat berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Lucy masih dapat bertahan.

" Cana tolong ceritakan informasi apa yang kau dapatkan, dan Laxus kau bacakan informasi tentang Black diamond dalam buku itu." Perintah Erza, Laxus pun langsung membuka bab tentang Black diamond.

* * *

~**Lucy Heartfilia**~

* * *

Langit telah berubah sedikit kemerahan, Lucy sedang bergegas membereskan tempat untuk beristirahat. Laxus pun telah kembali membawa beberapa ranting untuk persiapan malam nanti.

" Sihir Black diamond itu seperti apa, kau taukan Laxus?" Tanya Lucy.

" Hmm..bagaimana ya? Black diamond dapat menyerap pikiran manusia, dengan kata lain ia mencuri pikiran manusia." Ucap Laxus.

" Eh tapi untuk apa?" Lucy tampak sedikit gemetaran mengetahui hal tersebut.

" Untuk mengetahui kemampuan lawannya, kau memiliki roh geminikan? Sihir black diamond hampir mirip dengan sihirnya, bedanya black diamond dapat menciptakan Copyan tubuh musuhnya hanya dengan mencuri pikiran sang musuh tanpa dengan menyentuhnya. Black diamond itu dapat mengendalikan pikiran manusia."

" Eh?" Mata Lucy kini terbelalak saat mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang black diamond.

" _Ah iya aku baru ingat, minggu lalu bukankah Laxus telah menjalankan misi untuk mencari Black Diamond, kenapa bisa lupa? Ah..mungkinkah pikiran kami telah dikendalikan oleh black diamond?jadi yang dikatakan gadis tadi.."_

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

" Lucy-san tunggu." Gadis penolong Gray tersebut berhasil menahan Lucy.

" Huh? Ada apa." Ucap Lucy.

" Ng..Eto." Ucapnya ragu-ragu sesekali ia menunduk karena takut akan tatapan dari Laxus. Lucy yang mengerti isyarat tubuh gadis tersebutpun akhirnya menyuruh Laxus untuk meninggalkannya berdua.

" Ah.._Arigato_.." Ucapnya menarik nafas lega.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi.

" Aku ingin tanya sesuatu, sebenarnya Lucy-san ada misi apa hingga datang ke pulau ini? bukankah seminggu yang lalu Laxus-san telah ke pulau ini seorang diri kenapa sekarang ia datang lagi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang begitu ingin tahu. Lucy yang mendengarkan ucapan polos dari gadis tersebutpun terkejut.

" Eh? kami melakukan misi ini karena permintaan kalian untuk melindungi gadis ini dengan mencari black diamond, dan masalah Laxus apa benar yang kau katakan?" Ucap Lucy dengan menunjukan selembar misi yang diambil Laxus. Gadis tersebutpun sama terkejutnya dengan Lucy, begitu Lucy menunjukan selembaran kertas misi yang diambilnya.

" ya..minggu lalu Laxus-san telah kesini dengan misi yang sama mencari black diamond tapi bukan untuk gadis ini tapi untuk membelenggu sihir jahat yang ada dalam black diamond tersebut, maka dari itu kami sangat heran akan kedatangan dia kembali. kami tak pernah mengirimi permintaan itu. Lagi pula gadis yang ada dalam kertas tersebut sepertinya bukan penduduk pulau ini, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ucapnya, membuat Lucy mengatupkan giginya.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..Ukh._" batin Lucy penuh sesal.

" Lucy-san, harus berhati-hati ada kemungkinan sepertinya dia bukan Laxus-san." Tambah gadis tersebut khawatir.

" _Ha'i Arigato nee_." Ucap Lucy tersenyum riang, menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

" Kau ingin tau lebih lanjut mengenai sihir black diamond Lucy Heartfilia?"

" Hmm..Rupanya kau tau banyak mengenai Black diamond ya.. sekarang cepat katakan _**siapa kau sebenarnya?**_" Ucap Lucy bersiaga, Laxus pun beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Lucy.

" Ketahuilah.. Black diamond kini sangat menginginkan dirimu Lucy Heartfilia.." Lucy hendak membuka salah satu gerbang rohnya, namun Lucy kalah cepat dengan Laxus. Laxus berhasil membuat kunci-kunci spirit milik Lucy terhempas jauh, dengan sebelah tangannya yang di arahkan pada Lucy ia menciptakan suatu ruang untuk membelenggu sihir Lucy dan menyerap pikiran Lucy .

" Ekh." Lucy terperangkap dalam sihir tersebut, tak lama kemudian sihir tersebut membuat Lucy tak sadarkan diri. ( sihir yang dikeluarin Laxus mirip kaya water locknya Juvia ya, cuma sihirnya Laxus palsu ini bukan air)

"_** Fufufu...Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa sakit lagi Lucy Heartfilia, karena itu aku akan membuatmu lupa pada orang yang telah menyakitimu...aku akan menghilangkan ingatanmu terhadap Natsu Dragneel.**_"

**Bersambung**

* * *

Wuah...kangen sama Fic ini..hehe

Maaf-maaf , aku banyak tugas jadi gak sempet ngelanjutinnya..tapi aku akan berusaha untuk gak HIATUS ko..

OKE..langsung untuk Episode selanjutnya...

" **Aku tak peduli, gadis kecil sekalipun yang menyakiti Lucy, aku akan tetap menghajarnya.**"

"** Namaku Antoine McQueen.** "


	8. Chapter 8

Hai _minna_...

Maaf atas chapter sebelumnya, keliatannya emang mengecewakan... x(

Tapi kali ini semoga aja gak mengecewakan ya...

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke cerita.. bales riview dulu..

**Bjtatihowo** : _ha'i...gomene_, dan terimakasih banyak atas informasinya sangat bermanfaat...bukan maksud buat memperlambat alur, kalau terlalu cepat juga takut membingungkan para reader sih... yups, terimakasih sekali lagi atas riviewnya yang sangat bermanfaat...

**Hitomi No Azure** : Oke..mari kita siksa Natsu # Nyolong garpu setan merah# Hahaha..Nama McQueen itu aku ambil dari novel, soalnya aku gak jago bikin nama yang keren sii.. hehe makasih ya riviewnya. n_n

**Alena** : Oke, makasih atas riviewnya, selamat membaca chapter 8 ini ya..hehe

**Miyoko Kimimori** : yah kalo Lucy gak lupa sama Natsu, ceritanya akan melenceng dari judulnya nanti..hehe, oke makasih atas riviewnya :D

Langsung aja ke cerita ya...selamat membaca xD

* * *

**Disclaimer : Paman Hiro Mashima**

**Little Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ngebosenin, gaje, dan gak tau deh..hehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Erza, dkk kini telah menapaki pulau galuna... Natsu terus mengendus-endus untuk mengetahui keberadaan Lucy. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk melirik kiri dan kanan untuk mencari Lucy.

" Sebaiknya kita berpencar, mungkin akan lebih cepat untuk menemukan Lucy kalau kita berpencar." Tegas Erza.

" Ya..kau benar Erza." Ucap Gray.

" Terserahlah." Ucap Laxus pasrah.

" Baiklah, Laxus kau ikut denganku, Wendi kau dengan Natsu_"

" Ha'i.. Natsu-san mohon kerjasamanya." Potong Wendi, Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

" – Gajeel kau dengan Waren, dan Gray. Lalu Happy, kau dengan Charle dan Lily cari Lucy dari udara ya." Lanjut Erza.

" Aye Sir." Balas Happy.

" Kalian sudah tau bagaimana hebatnya sihir Black diamond kan..jadi berhati-hatilah."Setelah tim terbentuk mereka pun berpencar ke segala arah, Erza dan Laxus pergi ke arah barat, Natsu dan Wendi ke arah Timur, Gray dkk ke arah selatan, dan Happy dkk pun terbang menuju ke arah utara.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

" Baiklah, semuanya dengarkan ini baik-baik. Black diamond mampu menghapus ingatan seseorang." terang Cana.

" Di dalam buku ini, Black diamond dapat mengendalikan pikiran seseorang. Lalu ia dapat menciptakan copyan tubuh seseorang yang pikirannya telah ia curi." Tambah Laxus sambil terus menelusuri tiap huruf di buku tersebut.

" Ah.. aku baru ingat, Laxus-san telah mengambil misi untuk mencari balck diamond kan? Lalu tiba-tiba kemarin Laxus-san datang dan meminta Lucy untuk menjalankan misi yang sama. Dan kami tidak menyadarinya bahwa Laxus-san yang asli sudah pergi saat itu, jadi yang bersama Lucy-san .. apakah jangan-jangan ini adalah salah satu dari sihir black diamond tersebut sehingga kita lupa bahwa Laxus-san telah pergi." Ucap Wendi.

" Kau benar Wendi, aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang." Ucap Erza.

" Hmm..iya aku kami juga mendapatkan informasi tersebut... kalau kalian telah mengingatnya juga, berarti ada kemungkinan sekarang black diamond telah berada di pulau galuna." Ucap Cana.

" Apa maksudmu Cana?" Tanya Waren.

" Eh tunggu dulu, kalau begitu berarti pikiranmu telah dicuri oleh black diamond?" Ucap Gray.

" Entahlah." Balas Laxus.

" Ya jadi begini, Black diamond tidak dapat mengendalikan pikiran seseorang saat ia berada di pulau Galuna.. dan black diamond sepertinya memang telah mencuri pikiran Laxus, karena ia akan mencuri pikiran siapa pun yang mencoba mengincarnya."

" Jadi begitu..." Erza menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perutnya, tanda mengerti.

" _Minna_, kumohon selamatkan Lucy..karena sekarang Lucy benar-benar dalam bahaya. Black diamond sedang mengincarnya..karena sihir Lucy mempunyai keistimewaan sendiri yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. " Levi kini angkat bicara dengan nada khawatir.

" Tenanglah Levi, Lucy pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Natsu, menghibur Levi.

" Baiklah_ minna_..berhati-hatilah terhadap black diamond. Karena seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan ia mampu menciptakan sosok seseorang yang pikirannya telah ia curi..dan tubuh lawan yang ia ciptakan mempunyai kekuatan dua kali lipat dengan tubuh asli lawannya." Jelas Cana.

" Apa?" Tim Erza terlihat sangat terkejut kecuali Natsu, Laxus, dan Gajeel. Natsu dan Gajeel malah nyengir, dan seperti biasa Natsu pun berkata " Hooo.. Aku sangat bersemangat."

Laxus pun hanya memasang tampang stay coolnya, sedangkan Wendi hanya bersweatdrop melihatnya. " Baiklah terimakasih Cana." Ucap Erza lalu ia pun memutus komunikasinya dengan Cana.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Natsu melangkah dengan sangat cepat, sehingga Wendi mau tak mau harus mengimbangi langkah Natsu dengan berlari kecil. " Natsu-san..." Wendi mulai tak bisa mengatur nafasnya, Natsu yang melihatnya pun berhenti sejenak.

" Maaf Wendi, aku terlalu memikirkan Lucy sampai tak memperhatikanmu...baiklah sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar." Ucap Natsu lembut.

" A-aku baik-baik saja...hanya saja..." Wendi mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan berfikir sejenak.

" Huh?" Natsu menatap heran Wendi, ia pun menghampiri Wendi.

" Ummm... Gomene Natsu-san, A-aku ingin bertanya kenapa Natsu-san mengakhiri hubungan dengan Lucy-san bukankah Natsu-san sangat mencintai Lucy-san?" Wendi tak dapat menatap wajah Natsu begitu pertanyaannya terlontarkan, Natsu yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian Natsu kembali melangkah pelan, dan mulai berbicara.

" Waktu itu... aku melihatnya sedang bersama laki-laki, padahal saat itu kami sedang ada janji... aku sangat kesal saat melihatnya. Lucy terlihat sangat bahagia bersama laki-laki itu.. dan aku belum pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu saat bersamaku. Jadi aku sangat membencinya karena ku pikir ia diam-diam mempunyai hubungan special dengan laki-laki tersebut." Terang Natsu. Wendi pun kembali melangkah mengikuti Natsu.

" Kapan Natsu-san melihat Lucy-san bersama laki-laki lain? Dan kenapa Natsu-san tidak langsung menegurnya?" Ucap Wendi.

" Aku tidak ingin ada perdebatan, apalagi di depan Lucy. Aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku saat itu, karena aku tak ingin mengakhiri hubungan secara tidak baik. Aku melihatnya dua hari yang lalu sehari sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Lucy." Natsu mengatupkan bibirnya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya.

" Dua hari yang lalu? Eh? Lucy-san bersamaku saat itu... dan saat itu aku bertemu Lucy-san sedang mencari baju untuk kencan denganmu...kami pulang bersama, dan tak lama kemudian Lucy-san mengunjungi Fairy Hills dengan wajah murung..katanya dia tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu-san membatalkan janjinya. Padahal saat itu Lucy-san sudah sangat cantik." Mendengar penjelasan Wendi, Natsu pun mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Mata onixnya terbelalak, Natsu begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi? Yang ku lihat... "

" Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan black diamond?"

" _Sial..seharusnya aku percaya padamu Luce._" Natsu sangat menyesali keadaannya sekarang.

" Ayo Wendi." Natsu kembali mempercepat langkahnya, bukan hanya mempercepat ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Wendi sedikit tertinggal di belakang, dan Natsu sedikit memperlambat larinya untuk mengimbang Wendi. Namun tak lama kemudian hidung Natsu tampak menangkap sesuatu, sebelah tangannyapun mengisyaratkan Wendi untuk berhenti.

" Eh? ada apa Natsu-san?" Tanya Wendi heran.

" Aroma Lucy, aku mencium aroma Lucy. Di sebelah sini..." Natsu pun menarik tangan Wendi untuk mengikutinya, mereka terus menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil melihat Lucy yang telah terperangkap di dalam sihir, dengan Laxus yang sedang berdiri di dekat Lucy dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus di arahkannya ke tubuh Lucy. Laxus pun menoleh saat ia merasakan ada yang mendekatinya.

" Lucy-san..." Gumam Wendi terkejut, sambil membekap bibir mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Natsu pun ikut terkejut, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berlari mendekati Laxus. Sebelah tangannya telah mengeluarkan api, dan siap di hantamkan ke arah Laxus.

" Beraninya kau mendekati Lucy, dengan menggunakan tubuh temanku." Ucap Natsu sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke Laxus, tapi sayang Laxus dapat mengelak dengan mudahnya.

" Natsu Dragneel...fufufu." Laxus tertawa pelan saat menatap Natsu, membuat Natsu semakin marah melihatnya.

" Apa bagimu ini lucu hah?" geramnya, lalu Natsu pun menendang Laxus dari arah bawah tapi lagi-lagi Laxus dapat menghindarinya ia meloncat tinggi ke udara. Melihat itu Natsu tersenyum penuh makna. " Kena kau." Lanjutnya, kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sihir apinya. " Karyu No Hokko."

Laxus tampak sedikit terkejut, matanya terbelalak sebentar saat semburan api Natsu telah mendekatinya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia dapat menghindarinya, dengan secepat kilat Laxus menghilang. Natsu pun tampak terkejut , saat tiba-tiba Laxus menghilang. " Sial." Ucapnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain Semburan api Natsu sukses membuat tim-tim yang telah dibentuk oleh Erza menoleh dan terkejut.

" Eh? bukankah itu..." Ucap Charle dengan membelalakan matanya.

" Sihir Natsu." Ucap Erza di tempat lain.

Waren pun menggunakan telepati untuk menghubungi semuanya. "_ minna_... bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apakah kalian telah menemukan Lucy?"

" Tampaknya Natsu telah menemukan musuh, sebaiknya kita pergi ke sana untuk memastikannya." Ucap Erza.

" _Minna-san_, kalian mendengarku?" Ucap Wendi.

" Wendi." Ucap Gray.

" Kami telah menemukan Lucy-san, dan sekarang Natsu sedang menghadapi Laxus-san palsu._"_ Ucap Wendi bergetar.

" Wendi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Charle khawatir.

" Aku baik-baik saja Charle." Ucap Wendi.

" Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana." Ucap Waren, kemudian telepatipun terputus.

.

.

" Gaahh..kemana dia..." Ucap Natsu kesal, sambil mengendus-endus mencoba mencari baunya.

" Kau mencariku?" Sosok yang dicari Natsu, ternyata telah berada di belakang Wendi. Sebelah tangannya telah melingkar di leher Wendi dengan erat, sehingga Wendi sedikit meringis kesakitan.

" Wendi... sial." Ucap Natsu menyumpahi.

" Natsu-san." Tubuh Wendi kini semakin bergetar, hingga tiba-tiba Laxus melonggarkan tangannya di leher Wendi.

" Sedikit saja kau melukai temanku, akan kuhukum kau." Erza kini telah menyodorkan pedangnya tepat di belakang kepala Laxus, Laxus pun sedikit menoleh.

" Hhh.." Desahnya pelan.

" _Minna_." Wendi menghela nafas lega saat teman-temannya datang untuk menyelamatkannya

" Beraninya kau memakai tubuhku, untuk membodohi fairy tail. Siapa kau?" Ucap Laxus, kemudian ia ( Laxus palsu ) pun tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya bercahaya. Hingga munculah sosok perempuan kecil berumur sembilan tahunan, dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat. Iris matanya yang berwarna darkblue terus menatap lurus, tanpa bergeming dari posisinya. Berbarengan dengan itu, tim Happy dan Gray pun tiba dan melihatnya tak percaya.

" Eh? jadi sosok di balik Laxus palsu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil? Dan lagi bukankah dia..." Ucap Gray.

" Anak yang ada di selembaran misi itu." Tambah Happy.

" Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" Tanya Erza dengan tegas, sedangkan Charle sangat terkejut melihat Wendi yang sedang terdesak.

" Hmmm..." Gadis kecil itu pun berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Wendi, hingga Wendi menubruk Laxus. Secepat kilat ia menghilang dan tiba-tiba gadis kecil tersebut telah berada di dekat Lucy yang telah tak berdaya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Laxus, setelah menangkap Wendi yang hampir tersungkur.

" Ah.._Arigato_ Laxus-san." Ucap Wendi dengan wajah merona.

" Namaku Karen, aku adalah wujud asli dari black diamond.. dan yang kuinginkan adalah Lucy Hearfilia." Ucapnya.

" APA?"

" Tak akan kumaafkan." Ucap Natsu, dan Natsu pun hendak mengeluarkan sihirnya namun di cegah oleh Erza.

" Tahan Natsu, dia hanya gadis kecil...kita tidak boleh melukainya."Tegas Erza.

" **Aku tak peduli, gadis kecil sekalipun yang menyakiti Lucy, aku akan tetap menghajarnya.**" Bantah Natsu.

" Hei salamander tenanglah." Ucap Gajeel.

" Lagipula dia bukan manusia, dia adalah black diamond Erza." Ucap Natsu.

" Bisa saja dia berbohong." Ucap Gray.

" Eh?" Natsu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray. Erza pun mengangguk satu kali, dengan menyilangkan tangannya di perutnya.

" Berbohong atau tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena dia telah membohongi guild kami dengan menggunakan tubuhku." Laxus mengambil alih Natsu, ia menyerang dan tak ada yang menghentikannya.

" Laxus.." mata Erza membesar ketika Laxus hendak menyerang gadis kecil tersebut. namun saat Laxus akan menghantamkan tinju petirnya, tiba-tiba dalam sekejap muncul seseorang di hadapannya dan menghentikan serangan Laxus. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jubah.

" Eh? apa?" Laxus sangat terkejut, begitu serangannya dengan mudahnya di hentikan oleh orang tersebut. Sebelah tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh orang tersebut. Natsu dan yang lainnya pun sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Laxus untuk melindungi gadis kecil yang akan diserang Laxus.

" Siapa dia? Kenapa dia melindungi anak itu... apakah dia rekannya?" Ucap Waren.

" Sepertinya dia juga anak kecil, lihat tubuhnya. Sama seperti Wendi." Ucap Charle.

" Kau benar Charle." Ucap Erza setuju.

" Gaah..aku tidak sabar lagi untuk menghajarnya." Ucap Gajeel.

" Hhh." Lily hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar Gajeel.

" Kau...siapa kau?" Laxus menatap anak tersebut lekat-lekat, sebelum anak tersebut menjawab tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Sehingga jubah anak tersebut pun terbuka. Semuanya tampak sangat terkejut, khususnya Laxus.

" Antoine..." Gumam Laxus, sontak Laxus pun meloncat mundur saat mengenali tubuh yang telah menepis serangannya.

" Bukankah dia, anak yang tadi mengembalikan buku ini." Ucap Gray.

" Heh? Siapa dia?" Ucap Natsu polos, Happy dan Charle pun sweatdrop mendengarnya. Natsu memang tak mengenal anak laki-laki tersebut, karena saat itu Natsu sedang mabuk kendaraan. Natsu pun hanya menatap heran ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut.

" Kenapa kau melindunginya? Siapa kau sebenarnya." Ucap Laxus.

" **Namaku Antoine McQueen**, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukainya sedikitpun." Ucapnya datar. Mata darkbluenya terus menatap Laxus dalam, kemudian pandangannyapun beralih ketubuh Lucy yang masih diserap oleh sihir Karen.

" Kau..." Gumam Karen pelan.

" Karen, kumohon hentikan ini." Ucap Antoine.

" Tidak... kalian semua hadapilah ini." Karen pun menciptakan copyan tubuh Natsu dan yang lainnya.

" Sial... kalian berhati-hatilah." Antoine memperingatkan semua anggota Fairy tail dengan suara yang lantang.

" _Eh? sebenarnya dia berada dipihak mana? Apa hubungan Antoine dengan sosok black diamond itu._" Laxus menatap Antoine heran.

**BRUAK**

" LAXUS..." Semua mata Erza dkk, terbelalak ketika Laxus mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari sosok Copyan dirinya yang diciptakan Karen.

** Bersambung **

* * *

Hehehehe...kayanya ceritanya masih panjang nih..gak apa ya reader...

Tapi akan aku usahakan Chapter 10 ceritanya selesai..

Jadi, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya...

Berikutnya di Little Promise

**" _Dia adalah adikku..._"**

**" _Luce...tidak apa-apa..semuanya akan baik-baik saja, iya kan Luce?_"**


	9. Chapter 9

Umm... eto, setelah membaca chapter delapan ..., aku jadi ngerasa ceritanya makin aneh aja nih..hehehe

Mohon dimaklumi ya reader ..., karena Author yang satu ini masih amatiran...

Yosh, aku update lagi.. mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, tugas UASku sudah ngantri untuk kukerjakan si..#dipasung

Ya sudah kita Lupakan yang sudah lewat.. sekarang saatnyaaaaaa...

Bales riview dulu ya ...

**Hitomi No Azure** : ahahaha, aku sarankan sebaiknya kamu jangan kejam-kejam sama Natsu, dan Black diamond itu gak kembar ko.

**Hikaru Dragneel** : iya, gak apa ko... ng? Kekuatan mereka dua kali lebih kuat dari pada Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

**Emma-nyaaan** :

lupa.. dan udah kebiasaan sih jadi gini deh..hehe.

2. Lho.. setiap Chapter wordsnya 1000-2000 kata lebih ko. Memangnya keliatannya sedikit ya?

3. masa sih? Aku kira malah melambat alurnya..hehe , dan akhir kata oke deh, terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungannya.

4. Wah masalah lawakan, aku memang gak berniat ngelawak.. karena aku ini orang yang gak jago ngelawak tapi seneng sama lawakan.. sekian.

**Bjtatihowo**: hehehe #nyengir gak jelas... aku keseringan buat daftar pustaka jadinya secara tak sadar aku pake kata "dkk" ampuuni ambo.. XD, lalu masalah yang perkataan dibold aku memang sengaja, untuk menunjukan bahwa itu adalah kata-kata yang ada dichapter ini. kan setiap penutupnya aku selalu bilang "Episode Berikutnya.." nah kata-kata tersebut kan akan ada di chapter sekarang makanya aku Bold. Haduh susah aku jelasinnya tapi semoga Bj ngerti.. yang lain-lainnya karena aku terbiasa jadinya gini deh..hehe dan masalah "BRUAK" entah kenapa aku kurang suka kalau pakai tanda petik, soalnya kesannya kaya orang lagi berujar. Jadi aku lebih mengikuti komik. Kata berbarengan aku lupa, hehe iya seharusnya itu bersamaan jadi maaf..hiks

**Alena** : ini udah diupdate lagi, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya..

**FebeVocataku** : apa iya? Aku malah ngerasa aneh sendiri..hehe gak akan lupa update ko, ingatan aku kan masih kuat walaupun sudah tua. #Eh?

**Unyu** : Waaaaaaaaahhh..iya ini aku update lagi, selamat membaca dan semoga tak mengecewakan.

Sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak semuanya, atas riview dan pengertiannya...oke lagi-lagi aku akan melanjutkan kewajiban untuk mempersembahkan fic yang entah sampai kapan akan lulus sensor ini... :D

* * *

Sebelumnya di Little Promise

" _LAXUS ..._"

* * *

**Little Promise**

**Disclaimer: Paman Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Aneh, Ngaco, Gajee, OOC mungkin, dan seterusnya. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Erza dan timnya sangat terkejut ketika tubuh kekar Laxus dihantam oleh sosok _copy_annya tersebut. Darah segarpun mengalir begitu saja di bibir Laxus, setelah wajahnya mendarat di tanah.

" Laxus-san ...,"Wendy yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan Laxus pun hendak menghampiri Laxus, untuk menolongnya.

" Hhh... kau pikir bisa semudah itu menolongnya?" sosok _copy_an Wendy pun, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Wendy tak dapat bergerak, saat sosoknya yang lain memberikan senyuman padanya. Senyum yang begitu mengerikan menurut Wendy.

" WENDY... BAHAYA." Jerit Erza, saat Erza melihat _copy_an tubuh Wendy hendak mengeluarkan sihirnya. Namun Wendy tak dapat berkutik, ia sangat ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" WENDY ..."

"ICE MAKE SHIELD." Sebuah sihir Es milik Gray Fullbuster berhasil melindungi Wendy tepat pada waktunya. Wendy pun masih tetap tak dapat bergeming akibat _shock_, sesaat kemudian Charle mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir.

" Wendy, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Charle.

" Hmm aku baik-baik saja Charle..., umm, Gray-san _Arigatou_." Wendy mengarahkan senyumnya pada Gray setelah Gray membantunya berdiri.

Suasana di sekitar mereka semakin menegang saat satu persatu tubuh _copy_an mereka bermunculan, Natsu dan yang lainnya telah bersiap untuk menyerang.

Pertarunganpun berlangsung sengit, untuk beberapa saat. Walau kini wajah mereka telah babak belur, mereka tetap tak menyerah untuk menyelamatkan rekan mereka Lucy Heartfilia.

" Requip_" Erza lagi-lagi merubah baju zirahnya.

" _HEAVEN'S WHEEL: BLUEMEN-BLATT!" Erza pun terus mengeluarkan sihir andalannya, namun selalu ditepis dengan mudahnya oleh sosoknya yang lain.

" Gaahh.., melawan diri kita sendiri sangatlah merepotkan, terlebih mereka mempunyai kekuatan dua kali lipat dengan kita." Ucap Gajeel kesal.

" Hhh..ini tak ada habisnya, mereka dapat mengelak serangan kita dan menyerang balik dengan mudah." Ucap Waren dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

" ICE MAKE LANCE." Tak kalah dengan Erza dan Gajeel, Gray pun sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan sihir demi sihir yang telah diajarkan oleh gurunya Ul.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah, Karyu No Tekken." Natsu terus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Lucy Heartfilia.

" Percuma, kau tak akan menang melawan kami. melawan tubuh kalian sendiri." ucap sosok lain Natsu, sambil menepis serangan Natsu dan menyerangnya balik dengan satu pukulan yang mengenai wajahnya. Pukulan tersebut membuat Natsu terpental jauh.

" Kalian hanyalah serangga kecil dimata kami, terimalah ini Fairy tail ..., SKY DRAGON'S ROAR." Sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok tubuh Wendy yang jahat, tentu saja lebih kuat dibandingkan Wendy. Sontak Natsu dan lainnyapun lagi-lagi terhempas dari posisi mereka.

" ARRRRGGGHHHH." Natsu dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan saat menerima serangan dari sky dragon's roar dari sosok _copy_an tubuh Wendy.

" _Minna-san_ ..., " mata Wendy kini telah berkaca-kaca, air matanya hampir terjatuh saat melihat teman-temannya telah tak berdaya termasuk dirinya. Antoine pun menatap Wendy dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

" Maaf." Hanya kata tersebut yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

" Hhh ..., sejauh ini kalian dapat melawan bayangan diri kalian sendiri itu sangat menakjubkan, tapi cukup sampai di sini saja permainannya ..., karena kalian hanya membuang waktuku saja_" Ucap Karen. "_ SEKARANG TIBALAH WAKTUNYA UNTUK KEMATIAN KALIAN FAIRY TAIL... HAHAHAHA." Lanjutnya dengan aura yang begitu menyeramkan.

Saat hendak mengeluarkan sihirnya yang lain, tiba-tiba tubuh Karen dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang begitu terang begitupun dengan tubuh Lucy. Hal tersebut membuat Karen , terkejut dan membatalkan niatnya untuk membunuh rekan dari Lucy Heartfilia.

" Eh? ini... fufufu... sudah selesai ya." Ucap Karen dengan senyum jahatnya.

" Eh?" Natsu terkejut ketika sosok _copy_annya menghilang, begitu juga dengan Erza, dan yang lainnya.

" Semuanya terlambat..., ingatan Lucy Heartfilia telah berhasil dicuri, maafkan aku." Ucap Antoine menyesal.

" LUCY!" jerit Erza dan juga Natsu.

Bola sihir yang membelenggu tubuh Lucy dengan perlahan melayang ke udara, dan semakin memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan. Hal tersebut membuat Erza dan yang lainnya memejamkan matanya karena tak kuat melihat sinar yang dipancarkan bola sihir yang membelenggu Lucy, namun sinar tersebut tak berlaku pada Natsu.

Sesaat setelah cahaya itu menghilang Natsu tepat berada di bawah bola sihir yang membelenggu tubuh Lucy. Tiba-tiba secara perlahan, bola sihir tersebut turun ke permukaan tanah. Bertepatan dengan menghilangnya sihir yang membelenggu Lucy, tubuh kecil Karen jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum jatuh, Antoine berhasil menangkap tubuh Karen. Begitupun dengan Lucy, Natsu berhasil menangkap Lucy setelah sihir yang membelenggu tubuhnya menghilang.

" Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dan apa tujuanmu, kenapa kau melindunginya?" Ucap Laxus.

"Dia adalah adikku, Black diamon telah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakai rekan kalian. Namun tampaknya Black diamon yang terdapat di dalam tubuh adikku menginginkan kekuatan Lucy-san." Terang Antoine.

" Jadi, dia bukan wujud asli dari black diamond?"Erza mengambil alih pembicaraan.

" Hmm." Balas Antoine dengan menatap wajah Karen yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy." Tanya Happy.

" Dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi...," Antoine tampak tak tega untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia menatap Natsu yang sedang menatap Lucy dan mendekapnya.

"_ Ingatan tentang orang yang dicintai oleh Lucy-san akan menghilang." Lanjut Antoine dengan mantap.

" Tidak mungkin." Ucap Wendy tak percaya, Erza pun sangat terpukul setelah kalimat Antoine dilanjutkan.

Natsu tak menghiraukan ucapan dari Antoine, ia hanya menatap wajah tenang Lucy Heartfilia yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya. Kemudian ia pun memeluk Lucy, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingga Lucy.

" Luce... tidak apa-apa... semuanya akan baik-baik saja, iya kan Luce?" Bisiknya pelan.

" Natsu... Ayo kita pulang." Erza memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana haru di sekitar mereka, Natsu tak menjawab namun ia langsung menggendong Lucy untuk membawanya kembali ke Fairy tail.

" Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami ke Fairy tail." Ucap Laxus pada Antoine.

" Hmm." Antoine hanya membalasnya dengan pasrah, lalu ia pun mengikuti Laxus menuju Fairy tail dengan bersama dengan Karen yang belum sadarkan diri.

* * *

~Fairy Tail~

* * *

Setelah Waren menjelaskan semuanya lewat sihir telepatinya, semua anggota fairy tail telah menunggu kedatangan Natsu dan yang lainnya terutama Lucy. Levy terus menunggu kedatangan Lucy dengan sangat cemas. Tentu saja Jet dan Droy teman satu tim Levy, sangat khawatir melihat Levy yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang pintu guild menunggu kedatangan Lucy.

**GREEK...**

Keheningan di antara para mage Fairy tail membuyar, saat terdengar suara pintu guild dibuka seseorang. Pintu tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian ketika muncul beberapa sosok orang dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka-luka memasuki guild Fairy tail.

" Kami pulang." Ucap salah satu di antara sosok tersebut dengan suara yang lemah.

" Natsu..., _minna._" Levy terperangah, ketika Tim Erza pulang dengan selamat. Namun saat melihat wajah Natsu yang sangat terlihat sedih, perhatiannya pun tertuju pada sahabatnya Lucy Heartfilia.

" Lu-chan ...," Air mata Levy kini sudah tampak di pelupuk matanya.

" Natsu, cepat bawa dia ke ruang peristirahatan sementara aku akan memanggil Porlyusica." Perintah Mira, Natsu pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Mira kepadanya dengan membawa Lucy ke ruang peristirahatan Fairy tail.

" Kau juga, bawa adikmu ke ruang peristirahatan ya. Ikuti saja Natsu, nanti kau akan tau ruangannya." Ucap Erza sambil menepuk pundak Antoine pelan, namun Antoine masih terlihat ragu untuk menuruti perintah Erza. Ia pun melirik ke arah Laxus dengan takut, sedangkan Laxus hanya menghela nafas menatapnya. Kemudian Laxus pun tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Antoine pelan.

" Pergilah ...," Ucap Laxus kemudian.

" Arigatou." Balas Antoine dengan suara yang terdengar lemah. Ia pun langsung mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

" A-aku akan mencoba mengobati Lucy-san, sebelum Porlyusica-san datang." Wendy bergegas memasuki ruangan peristirahatan.

Charle begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Wendy, ia pun mencoba untuk mencegahnya. " T-tapi Wendy kau juga_" sesaat Wendy menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Charle lama, kemudian Wendy pun memberikan senyuman kepada Charle agar rekannya tersebut percaya padanya.

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja Charle." Potong Wendy, tentu saja Charle yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Di ruang peristirahatan Natsu telah membaringkan Lucy di tempat tidur, dengan tubuh yang masih terjaga di samping Lucy.

" Natsu-san." Panggil Wendy. Natsu pun menoleh, dengan pandangan yang sayu.

" Wendy? Ada apa?" Ucap Natsu datar.

" Aku akan mencoba, memberikan sihir penyembuhku pada Lucy-san." Balas Wendy sambil menatap Natsu dengan serius. Mendengar ucapan Wendy , Natsu terlihat begitu senang. Menurutnya akan ada kemungkinan bagi Wendy, dapat menyembuhkan Lucy dan membuatnya sadar.

" Tolong ya Wendy." Ucap Natsu kemudian.

" Hmm." Balas Wendy, lalu Wendy pun mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhnya.

Wendy masih mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhnya, Antoine hanya menatapnya datar karena ia tahu bahwa Wendy tidak akan sanggup. kemudian Antoine pun menundukan wajahnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" Ini tidak mungkin..." Wendy sangat terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu di tubuh Lucy.

" Wendy.." Charle tambah khawatir melihat sikap Wendy, Natsu juga tak kalah khawatir dengan Charle namun ia tak dapat mengeluarkan pertanyaan kepada Wendy.

" Ada satu sihir yang begitu kuat yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Lucy-san, aku tak dapat menghancurkannya. Sepertinya sihir ini membelenggu satu memory Lucy-san." Terang Wendy.

" Eh?itu berarti ingatan Lucy-san tidak dicuri melainkan hanya dibelenggu." Ucap Antoine.

" Jadi ini berarti Lucy akan pulih kembali?" Natsu kembali bersemangat saat mendengar ucapan Antoine, ia pun tersenyum lega saat Antoine mengangguk cepat.

" Salah, tidak semudah itu Lucy akan kembali pulih... kalian tidak tahu sihir seperti apa yang membelenggu pikiran Lucy..." suara dari balik pintu membuat lengkungan di bibir Natsu memudar, Wendy, Charle, Antoine juga Natsu sangat terpaku mendangar ucapan orang tersebut.

" Porlyusica-san." Gumam Wendy.

"_ Aku akan meneliti hal ini lebih lanjut, dan satu hal lagi CEPATLAH KELUAR DARI SINI." Lanjut Porlyusica dengan menaikan nada suaranya.

** Bersambung**

* * *

Sampai segitu dulu ya, aku gak tau harus bilang apa lagi.. karena aku benar-benar lagi buntu ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini..hehe

Yups Episode terakhir di Little Promise...

**" Sihir yang membelenggu pikiran Lucy begitu kuat, ada kemungkinan sihir ini akan selamanya bersarang di pikirannya dengan kata lain Lucy tak akan mengingatmu lagi."**

**"Bangunlah... Luce."**


	10. Chapter 10

Permisi, Update lagi ya..

Rasanya berat banget... untuk mengakhiri cerita teraneh ini :D

Sesi Pembalasan Riview di bagian Akhir aja ya, So...

Langsung aja, Selamat membaca ^_^

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, dan mungkin cerita ini akan menjadi cerita teraneh yang kalian baca.**

* * *

**Little Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

* * *

**~Episode Terakhir~**

"_Luce..._"

" _Huh? Lagi-lagi suara itu_." Lucy lagi-lagi mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lembut, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan pemilik suara tersebut.

" _Bangunlah... Luce_." Suara tersebut kembali terdengar, dan membuat Lucy bingung.

" Siapa?" Ucap Lucy, tiba-tiba Lucy melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul di hadapannya.

" _Ekh... sinar apa ini?_" Batin Lucy.

" _Luce... ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku... bangunlah_." Tampaklah sesosok pria di hadapan Lucy, setelah cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut menghilang.

" _Eh? siapa dia? Kenapa aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya?_" Lucy terus menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, namun sayang wajah laki-laki tersebut diselimuti oleh cahaya yang membuat Lucy tak dapat mengenali laki-laki tersebut.

" _Luce... bangunlah_..."

" S-siapa kau?" Ucap Lucy gugup.

" _Berjanjilah... jangan tinggalkan aku_."

**DEG!**

Kata-kata barusan membuat jantung Lucy seolah berhenti, iris coklat miliknya kini terbelalak.

" _Eh?Kata-kata itu... kenapa? rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya...tapi kapan?_" Lucy mencoba mengingat sesuatu namun gagal, sekeras apapun usaha Lucy untuk mengingatnya kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

" Ukh..." Lucy meringis kesakitan, saat kepalanya terasa sakit. Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya.

.

.

.

" Sudah tiga hari ini Lu-chan belum bangun juga..." ucap Levy, dengan wajah murungnya.

" Hmm.. dan sudah tiga hari ini Natsu-san tidak pergi mengambil misi." Ucap Sky Dragon Slayer sambil menatap ke arah bar, di mana seseorang yang sedang di bicarakannya berada.

" Natsu... mau pergi memancing?" seekor Exceed biru, menghampiri Natsu dan mencoba menghiburnya.

" Maaf Happy... aku sedang tidak bergairah." Balas Natsu dengan wajah murung.

" Natsu... Lucy pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin yang dikatakan Porlyuscha tiga hari yang lalu tidak akan terjadi pada Lucy." Lissana pun mencoba untuk menghibur Natsu, namun lagi-lagi Natsu hanya menoleh ke arahnya sebentar lalu membenamkan wajahnya di meja bar kembali.

" Hmm..." Balasnya tak bersemangat.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

Porlyuscha memeriksa Lucy, setelah ia berhasil mengusir Natsu, Wendy dan Charle keluar. Di sisi lain Antoine menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa ketakutan, Porlyuscha pun menatapnya balik dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

" Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat keluar, aku benci manusia." Ucap Porlyuscha dengan tegas.

"_ Demo__"

"_ Adikmu pasti akan kurawat." Potong Porlyuscha cepat, dan ia pun membanting pintu dengan kuat setelah mendorong paksa Antoine keluar. Hal tersebutpun membuat semua anggota guild sangat terkejut, khususnya Natsu, Wendy, dan Exceed putih yang posisinya paling berada dekat pintu.

" Phew...sepertinya kita memang harus menyerahkan sepenuhnya hal ini pada Porlyuscha." Ucap Natsu pasrah, namun Antoine masih terus menatap pintu yang telah dibanting oleh Porlyuscha dengan wajah cemas.

" Kau tidak perlu cemas, dia pasti dapat mengobati adikmu." Ucap Laxus menghampiri Antoine, kemudian ia pun menepuk kepala Antoine pelan.

" Ah.. Hmm.." Antoine pun sedikit tenang setelah Laxus mengatakan hal tersebut, namun pandangannya masih tak beralih pada pintu tersebut.

(Lima menit kemudian)

Semua anggota Fairy tail terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy, karena Porlyuscha belum juga keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Antoine pun mulai lelah menunggu, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

" Hei... Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat juga ya." Ucap Laxus mencairkan suasana cemas di antara mereka.

" Ng? Maksudmu?" Antoine pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Laxus heran.

" Ya... pertarungan tadi, kau menghadangku kan?" Ucap Laxus.

" I-itu..." wajah Antoine pun merona seketika, dan hal tersebut membuat dia canggung dengan Laxus.

" Hhh.. Kau pasti akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat." Lanjut Laxus, kemudian Laxus pun tersenyum.

**GREEK**

Ketika pintu ruang kesehatan perlahan terbuka, Natsulah yang pertama menghampiri pintu tersebut dengan cepat.

" Bagaimana keadaan Lucy?" pertanyaan Natsu keluar begitu saja, setelah sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu anggota Fairy tail keluar.

" Hhh.. baiklah dengarkan ini baik-baik_" Porlyuscha menatap Natsu sebentar, kemudian ia pun menatap ke seluruh anggota guild dan menghela nafas.

"_ Sihir yang membelenggu pikiran Lucy begitu kuat, ada kemungkinan sihir ini akan selamanya bersarang di pikirannya dengan kata lain Lucy tak akan mengingatmu lagi." Lanjut Porlyuscha, disusul dengan wajah terkejut seluruh mage Fairy tail.

" Tidak mungkin Lucy-san.."

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Adikku?" Tanya Antoine, sesaat Porlyuscha akan pergi.

" Aku masih belum dapat mengeluarkan Black diamon yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tampaknya dia baik-baik saja." Balas Porlyuscha dingin. Antoine pun terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Terima kasih." Ucap Antoine dengan suara yang sedih.

" Kalian belum boleh masuk ruangan sebelum mereka sadar." Ucap Porlyuscha tegas, lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan guild Fairy tail.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**GREEK**

Pintu ruang kesehatan perlahan terbuka pelan, dengan perlahan munculah seorang wanita dengan langkah yang masih lemah mencoba keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" LU-CY..." ucapan Mira berhasil membuat Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menoleh ke arah Mira.

" LUCY..." Ucapan Natsu kali ini membuat Lucy menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian Natsu pun menghampiri Lucy dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung memeluk Lucy.

" Eh?" Lucy tak membalas pelukan Natsu, ia hanya menatap heran pada semuanya, Antoine yang melihat Lucy telah sadar, langsung menuju ke ruangan kesehatan untuk melihat Karen. Tapi saat ia berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, Karen masih terbaring tak sadar.

" Lu-chan syukurlah, kau telah sadar." Ucap Levy setelah Lucy di bimbing untuk menuju ke tengah-tengah ruang guild.

" Huh? Sebenarnya ada apa Levy-chan?" Ucap Lucy sambil menatap Levy heran.

" Ng.. Lu-chan selama tiga hari ini tak sadarkan diri.." terang Levy.

"Heh...TIGA HARI?" jerit Lucy sangat terkejut.

" Lucy, kau belum pulih betul... sebaiknya kau istirahat." Potong Erza cepat, kemudian ia pun merangkul tubuh Lucy kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Natsu pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Levy, sebaiknya kau tidak memberi tahu Lucy soal kejadian itu... berbahaya bagi fisiknya sekarang." Bisik Lissana.

" Mmm.. _Gomene_." Ucap Levy dengan wajah menyesal.

" Ng.. Erza, tunggu..." Lucy tiba-tiba menghentikan Langkahnya.

" Ada apa Lucy?" ucap Erza heran, Lucy pun menoleh dan menatap Natsu. Erza yang melihatnya pun sedikit cemas akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini, begitupun dengan Natsu. Namun kecemasan mereka menghilang saat Lucy tersenyum padanya, Natsu pun membalas senyuman Lucy.

" Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa Erza?"

**DEG!**

Pertanyaan Lucy barusan seakan menjadi pedang di hati Natsu, namun sekuat tenaga Natsu terus mempertahankan senyumnya. Mage yang lainpun ikut menoleh ke arah Erza, Lucy, dan juga Natsu. tak sedikit dari mereka yang membelalakan matanya, sedangkan yang dilontarkan pertanyaan hanya terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dengan gugup ia mencoba menjawab.

" D-dia.." Erza tampak gugup dan ragu untuk menjawabnya.

" Namaku Natsu yo... Natsu Dragneel, aku adalah anggota baru Fairy tail.. senang bertemu denganmu Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu mencoba untuk bersikap santai, ia berusaha menunjukan grins khasnya pada Lucy walaupun hatinya sangat terluka.

" Nat-su." Erza sangat terkejut dengan sikap Natsu, begitupun dengan para anggota guild yang lain.

" Huh? Benarkah kau anggota baru... pelukan yang tadi rasanya_"

"_Itu sebagai salam perkenalan dariku hehehe..." Potong Natsu cepat, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Ah.. hahaha... salam perkenalan yang lucu, baiklah salam kenal Natsu." Lucy menyodorkan tangannya pada Natsu, dan tak lama Natsu pun menyambutnya. Setelah mereka saling berjabat tangan, Erza pun kembali merangkul Lucy untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Di ruang kesehatan, Lucy kembali merasa heran akan keberadaan Antoine. Ia menatap Antoine, begitupun dengan Antoine. Lalu Antoine pun berdiri dan tersenyum pada Lucy.

" Erza... Apakah dia juga anggota baru Fairy tail?" Bisik Lucy pelan pada Erza.

" Namaku Antoine McQueen, Lucy-san... tapi aku bukan anggota guild ini, kebetulan Fairy tail telah menolong kami." Ucap Antoine sambil beralih pandang pada Karen.

" Dia?Ekh..." Tubuh Lucy menggigil seketika saat melihat Karen yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" Lucy... kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Natsu khawatir.

" Dia... Black diamond." Ucap Lucy, masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Tenanglah Lucy, Black diamond memang berada di dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia adalah anak perempuan biasa." Terang Erza.

" Eh? Jadi tubuhnya dikuasai oleh Black diamond?" Ucap Lucy terkejut.

" Hmm.." Antoine membalasnya dengan wajah yang sedih.

" Baiklah Lucy, sekarang kembali istirahat ya." Ucap Erza, Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

" Tampaknya ia masih mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu..." Bisik Erza pelan pada Natsu.

" Ya... kurasa begitu." balas Natsu sambil memandangi wajah Lucy yang telah memejamkan matanya.

Setelah Lucy benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya, tiba-tiba Loki muncul di hadapan Erza dan juga Natsu. Tentu saja Antoine yang merasa asing dengan wajah Loki pun menatapnya dengan terkejut.

" Loki?" ucap Erza.

" Natsu, dengarkan aku... maaf atas semuanya, aku yang telah membuat kau menjauh dari Lucy... sampai akhirnya ...," Loki menghampiri tubuh Lucy yang sedang terlelap, dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan. Natsu pun akhirnya menepuk pundak Loki pelan, kemudian ia menunjukkan _grins_nya pada Loki.

" Sudahlah Loke, cukup dengan melihat Lucy dalam keadaan baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Natsu.

" Hmm... " Loki masih menatap Lucy dengan wajah menyesal. " Natsu..." Lanjutnya lagi, menatap ke arah Karen yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" Huh?" Ucap Natsu.

" Kau pasti dapat menyelamatkan Lucy dan gadis itu, yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuat Lucy ingat kembali kepadamu dengan begitu gadis itu akan tersadar." Ucap Loki kemudian.

" Eh? jadi maksudmu adikku tidak akan sadar sebelum Lucy-san ingat kembali pada Natsu-san?" Ucap Antoine.

" Yah.. Kurasa begitu." Ucap Loki.

" _Luce, aku pasti akan membuatmu ingat kembali padaku! itu pasti._" Batin Natsu, sedangkan Erza hanya menatap Natsu.

* * *

_**skip time**_

* * *

Satu bulan telah berlalu, Lucy pun telah pulih dari keadaannya walaupun ia masih belum dapat mengingat Natsu. Antoine pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan penyihir Fairy tail atas bujuk rayu Laxus.

" Natsu... mau ikut menjalankan misi bersamaku lagi?" Ucap Lucy dengan wajah merona.

" Tentu saja." Ucap Natsu seperti biasa dengan _grins_ khasnya yang selalu membuat Lucy semakin _blushing_.

Misi kali ini adalah misi tidak berbahaya, Lucy dan Natsu hanya disuruh untuk mengawal barang berharga milik salah satu keluarga terkaya di Fiore dari para pembajak. Karena Natsu adalah seorang mage yang tak tahan dengan transportasi maka ia meminta Wendy, Charle dan juga Happy tentunya untuk ikut misi bersamanya, dan saat di tengah perjalanan meraka pun dihadang oleh segerombolan pembajak.

" Lucy, Wendy, berhati-hatilah." Ucap Natsu, Namun sayangnya Natsu sendirilah yang keadaannya terancam.

" NATSU BAHAYA." Saat salah satu perompak akan menghajarnya, Lucy pun menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung mengambil alih posisi Natsu seperti sebuah tameng untuk Natsu.

" LU-CY?" Mata Onix milik Natsu pun membesar ketika melihat tubuh Lucy telah terpental jauh.

" Lucy-san.." Wendy pun ikut terkejut saat melihat kejadian tersebut, dan langsung menghampiri Lucy untuk memberikan sihir penyembuhnya. Sedangkan Natsu kembali menghajar perompak yang telah menghajar Lucy dan membuatnya pingsan.

Setelah Natsu berhasil mengalahkan semua, dan Lucy kembali pulih. Ia pun berhasil mengawal barang berharga tersebut tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan akhirnya mereka kembali menuju Fairy tail. Di tengah perjalanan Natsu berhenti dan menatap Lucy dengan serius dan juga cemas.

" Eh? Natsu.. ada apa?" Ucap Lucy menatapnya heran.

"Lucy..berjanjilah, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." Ucap Natsu tiba-tiba.

" _Eh? kata-kata itu_ ...,"Lucy pun tiba-tiba merasakan suatu ingatan yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Saat ia berusaha untuk mengingatnya, bayangan dalam pikirannya semakin jelas. " Ekh." Lucy kembali merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

" Luce? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Natsu khawatir.

.

.

.

Di fairy tail, Antoine masih menjaga Karen setelah ia pulang menjalankan misi bersama Laxus. Ia tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh karen di kelilingi oleh cahaya, Mira yang sedang melewati ruang kesehatanpun ikut terkejut saat melihat ruangan tersebut di penuhi dengan sinar.

" Ada apa ini Antoine-kun?" Ucap Mira saat ia masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

" Lihat itu Mira-san, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuh Karen." Ucap Antoine terkejut.

" Black diamond." Ucap Mira, terkejut sekaligus senang.

" Mungkinkah? Lucy-san?"

" Hmm.. Natsu telah berhasil..." Ucap Mira lega.

" Syukurlah." Ucap Antoine.

.

.

.

" Nat-su ..." Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sangat bahagia, kemudian ia pun memeluk Natsu dengan sangat erat.

" Eh? Lucy?" Natsu sangat heran akan sikap yang di tunjukkan Lucy padanya, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Lucy.

" Akhirnya kau kembali, Natsu." Ucap Lucy, sontak membuat Natsu, Wendy, Charle, dan Happy terbelalak.

" Lucy-san?"

" Kau ingat Luce?" Ucap Natsu.

" Hmm..dasar bodoh, kenapa waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau adalah anggota baru Fairy tail..." Ucap Lucy, kemudian ia pun menangis dalam pelukan Natsu.

" _Gomene_." Natsu pun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Lucy.

" Hieeeee.. akhirnya Lucy ingat pada Natsu." Happy pun ikut menangis dan segera terbang ke dalam pelukan Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu, Wendy, dan Charle yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

Saat mereka semua telah kembali ke fairy tail, wanita kecil dengan rambut hitam terurai panjang telah menantinya di depan pintu guild sambil memegang benda kecil berwarna hitam yang terlihat seperti kristal.

Mata dark bluenya terus menatap lurus dan datar, saat ia mendapati Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, berserta Happy dan Charle semakin mendekati guild. Saat mereka saling berhadapan Lucy , Natsu dan Wendy menghentikan langkahnya, Karen pun menatap Lucy lama dan masih tetap tak bersuara. Lucy sedikit ngeri diberikan tatapan dingin seperti itu, kemudian tak lama keluarlah anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan wanita kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy dan juga Charle.

" Selamat datang Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Happy, Wendy-san, dan juga Charle." Antoine menyambut lembut kedatangan mereka.

" Antoine? Dia.." Ucap Natsu.

" Karen McQueen, salam kenal..." Potong gadis kecil tersebut, dengan senyum yang sangat manis menurut Lucy.

" Karen?" Ucap Lucy.

" Lucy-san, benar?"

" Ah..ng.." Balas Lucy malu.

" _Arigatou_, karena Lucy-san aku bisa sadar kembali, dan... ini..." setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Lucy kemudian Karen pun menyerahkan benda hitam tersebut pada Lucy.

" Eh? ini?" Ucap Lucy.

" Black Diamond." Tambah Charle, dengan wajah yang tampang terkejut.

" Hmm.. kurasa Lucy-sanlah yang berhak memiliki benda tersebut, karena dari awal benda tersebut memang menginginkan Lucy-san untuk menjadi pemiliknya." Terang Antoine, kemudian saat Black diamond beralih ke tangan Lucy, benda tersebut kembali memancarkan sinar kemudian warnanya perlahan berubah menjadi warna Pink kristal.

" Heh?" semua yang melihat kejadian tersebutpun tak dapat berkata apapun, kecuali takjub akan keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh warna black diamond yang telah berubah warna tersebut.

* * *

_**Skip time**_

* * *

Guild Fairy Tail kembali ceria setelah ingatan Lucy tentang Natsu kembali sepenuhnya, mereka pun mengadakan pesta besar-besaran walaupun berakhir dengan keributan yang dipicu oleh Natsu. Sedangkan Karen, dengan wajah bahagia akhirnya cap lambang guild Fairy tail pun berada di punggung bagian kirinya seperti Levy. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat, guild kembali seperti sedia kala. Lalu kemudianLucy keluar mencari angin segar di sekitar guild Fairy tail.

" Luce kau mau kemana? ayo masuk." Lucy tersenyum saat melihat seorang yang sangat dicintainya telah berada di belakangnya.

" Natsu... Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Lucy tersenyum.

" Apa?"

" Ayo ikut aku... " Lucy pun mengajak Natsu hingga tiba di suatu tempat.

" Luce...ini ...," pandangan Natsu tak beralih dari tempat yang telah Lucy tunjukan untuknya.

" Hadiah dari Loke untuk kita." Ucap Lucy dengan sebuah lengkungan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Kemudian Lucy mengambil tempat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, setelah itu Natsu ikut mengambil posisi di samping Lucy. Setelah mereka saling duduk bersebelahan, tak banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Lucy begitu menikmati keindahan yang diberikan oleh tempat tersebut, begitupun dengan Natsu hingga warna langit berubah menjadi jingga.

" Luce... sudah mulai sore, sebaiknya kita kembali ke guild." Natsu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Lucy masih terdiam.

" Luce?" Natsu menoleh dan menatap Lucy heran, saat Lucy tidak membalas perkataanya.

" Natsu... aku sangat takut." Wajah Lucy tertutupi oleh poninya, tubuhnya pun bergetar. Natsu pun menghampirinya dan kemudian ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Lucy yang masih duduk dengan berjongkok di hadapannya.

" Apa yang kau takutkan?" Natsu pun menatap Lucy dengan sorot mata yang lembut, kemudian Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik Natsu dengan wajah khawatir.

" Natsu... aku takut jika kejadian sebulan yang lalu kembali terjadi padaku. aku tak ingin melupakanmu lagi Natsu." Ucap Lucy mulai menangis.

" Luce... Hmm." Natsu tersenyum pada Lucy, dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

" Eh?" mata Lucy pun terbelalak, melihat sikap Natsu.

" Aku akan tetap menjagamu Luce, dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Natsu masih dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" Nat-su... Hmm..aku janji." Lucy pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Natsu, setelah menyeka air matanya kemudian ia menyambut jari kelingking Natsu dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

* * *

_**Tamat**_

* * *

Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga, cerita aneh ini. maaf ya panjang banget sampe menghabiskan 15 page... hehe

Ya udah, seperti yang telah aku janjikan... bales riview.

**Bjtatihowo** : soalnya Porlyuscha itu misterius banget bagi aku, jadi aku rada susah untuk memunculkan karakternya di sini. Jadinya OOC deh... dan yang lainnya soalnya aku baca di komik onlinenya tulisannya gitu, jadi aku mengikuti yang ada di komik. Makasih sudah meralat. ^_^

**Hitomi No Azure** : haha bahaya juga ya, kalau ada Fans yang psikopat #Eh? hehe.. semoga kamu ngerti endingnya deh ya... aku sendiri juga gak ngerti sama fic ini..haha #dibacok reader xD dan gak tau deh mau ngomong apa lagi, entah menurutmu endingnya manis, asem, pahit atau asin.. black diamon itu bentuknya ya kaya kristal biasa. Terimakasih atas riviewnya.

**Hina Heartfilia**: ahahaha..iya maaf-maaf, makasih ya atas riviewnya... semoga kamu puas sama endingnya.

**Unyu** : terimakasih banyak atas riviewnya, semoga endingnya memuaskan kamu..hehe

Yups sekali lagi terima kasih atas reader yang mau baca fic ini, khususnya reader yang telah membantu menyemangati aku dengan meriview fic aneh ini, dan menjadikan fic ini sebagai salah satu Fave story kalian.. _Jaa ne_

Salam ai2 Lucky


End file.
